The Twilighter Times
by Number-1- Twilighters
Summary: Your online Twilight newspaper! Complete with recent news and other fun articles! We will give you all the things you need and want to know about Twilight! Articles include: Ask Alice, Twilight Hangman, Great Stories To Check Out, and a whole lot more!
1. November 24, 2008

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Movie News**

The movie is finally here and the wait is over! _Twilight _has finally hit the big screen!!!! It seems like we were just hearing who they picked as the actors just yesterday! The movie doesn't go by the book exactly, but we think that they did as good as a job as they could. Because, lets just face it…NO ONE can portray our favorite book in the way we imagined it exactly. Be sure to bring a fan though because you're going to need it when you see Edward and Bella kissing.

**Story Of The Week**

_Stop, Drop, and Roll_: By **Bronzehairedgirl620**

_Stop, Drop, and Roll _is a great all human story. In the story Bella is rescued from her burning apartment by the firefighter Edward, and they fall in love. This great read will have you crying at some parts, and laughing your head off at others. This story sticks to the characters personalities really well, and keeps the regular couples. Be sure to go and check out this amazing read.

**New Moon Movie**

It's official!!! They have officially started writing the script for _New Moon_. So get your tissues ready for it. If _New Moon _is anything like Twilight most likely it will end up making you cry. All Twilighters will be anticipating for them to start filming it.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

**. **_Yes, For Forever:_ **Bronzehairedgirl620**

**.** _Ready, Made Family: _**..**

**. **_Hidden Love: _**CrazedCullenLover**

**. **_If Every Word I Said Could Make You Laugh: _**carmelinagunn**

**Twilight Trivia**

Who is Didyme and who killed her and why?

(The answer will be in the next issue.)

**Quote of The Week**

"_Look after my heart. I've left it with you" _

_-Edward (Twilight)_

**Random Fact**

Stephenie Meyer had trouble coming up with the names for some of our favorite Twilight characters. The name "Isabella" was what she wanted to call her daughter if she had one. And Rosalie and Jasper were originally called Carol and Ronald.

**Song Of The Week**

**. **_What Hurts The Most: _By **Rascal Flatts**

This song reminds us about what happens in _New Moon_. We think that the lyrics really describe a lot that happens in _New Moon_. Be sure to go and check it out.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Here is a website where you can go and look at all kinds of different Twilight merchandise. It ranges from T-shirts to journals. The website is www(dot)cafepress(dot)com

**Story Of The Week**

This column is where people can give us their stories of things that have happened to them that have to do with Twilight. It can range from things you have done because of your obsession, to things that happened while you were waiting for the Twilight movie to start. Just PM or review your stories to us and we will post them here on this column.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!!!! Please tell us what you think of this!! We won't be able to pull this off without your guys help!!! We need to know any suggestions, stories, or any news you may have. Just leave us a review or PM us and we will include it in the next issue. This will keep every bodies ideas and other great suggestions to make this really good. We really need your guys help!!! Please don't be afraid to tell us anything even if you don't like it. We want to know every bodies opinion. We plan on updating this every Monday, but if you want us to update sooner please tell us. Also be sure to submit stories for story of the week. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**


	2. December 1, 2008

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Movie News**

Twilight has made over 100million in the box office! We have looked at a lot of different movie websites and they had only thought that Twilight would only make about 50 million. We are so happy that it has made this much and we sure that you guys are too. We have also looked at ratings and saw that the average rating for Twilight is four stars! Twilight has really made an impact on people.

**Story of The Week**

_Yes, For Forever: _By **Bronzehairedgirl620**

_Yes, For Forever _is another amazing story written by Bronzehairedgirl620. This story is an alternate Breaking Dawn. It is filled with suspense, drama, humor, romance, and many other amazing qualities that make this story a must read. It took first place in "Best Alternate Breaking Dawn" and "Most Romantic" at the Twilight awards. So be sure to go and check it out. You will not be sorry.

**Great One-Shots To Check Out**

_Sexy Back: _By **FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut **

. _A Defect By Nature: _By **BloodRedBlossom**

**Great Stories To Check Out**

**. **_Physical Encounters: _By **wolfpgirl**

**. **_50 Things To Do When You Are Bored: _By **Lost in Believing**

**. **_Employee Benefits: _By **KayBressi**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last weeks question is that Didyme was Marcus's mate and Aro's sister. Her and Marcus wanted to leave the Volturi and Aro didn't want that to happen so he killed her.

This weeks question is:

Which vampire has the power to control the elements?

(The answer will be in next weeks issue)

**Quote of The Week**

"_Until your heart stops beating Bella. I'll be here...fighting." -Jacob _

**Random Fact**

The names Emmett, Jasper, and Edward each have six letters in their names.

**Song Of The Week**

**.**_The Hand That Feeds: _By **Nine Inch Nails**

_The Hand That Feeds _is a song that reminds us of a new born vampire. You may not think so when you hear it for the first time but be sure to look up the lyrics. There a lot of little things that make us think that this song reminds of a new born vampire. Be sure to go and check it out.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Twilight Trading Cards are out! They come in about packs of 8 and have many different pictures on them. They range from Edward and Bella to James. To find them just go to the nearest Hot Topic store near you and they should have them. Be sure to go and pick you up a package!

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice,

The student population at my school is being filled with kids who think that they know everything about Twilight when they haven't even read the first book all the way through and it's driving me crazy! What should I do to keep myself sane?

Sincerely, Real Twilighter

Dear Real Twilighter,

With the movie just coming out every Twilighter is going to be having this problem. Just find some people who have read all of the series and try to quit thinking about the other Twilighter "wannabes". By hanging out with people who have actually read the books this will make that easier to keep yourself calm and stay sane.

Sincerely, Alice

**Twilight Character Of The Week**

**Name: **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen

**Height: **6'2

**Age: **107

**Power: **Mind-reader

**Birthday: **June 20, 1901

**Background: **Was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918 and was found by Carlisle. Carlisle changed him and he became a vampire. Went through a rebellious period for a while but then came back to Carlisle and Esme. Found Bella years later and fell in love with her. They have been inseparable ever since except for the time that Edward left. Has a daughter named Renesmee and his future son-in-law is Jacob Black.

**Contest**

We have decided to include a little contest each week in the newspaper. The winner will get their name in the next issue, bragging rights, and your choice of Edward or Jacob (we wish!).

This weeks contest is to see who can give us the best random Twilight fact for the next issue. It can be anything Twilight related that would be fun to know. Just give us your random Twilight fact in a review or just PM us.

**Subscribing**

Since this is a newspaper, we have figured out a way where you can sort of "subscribe" to the newspaper. This idea was brought to our attention by a number of people who have PM us or reviewed and we loved the idea. To "subscribe" just add this story to your story alert list. If you don't know what that is it's in the bottom left hand corner, and it will send something to your email saying when the next issue is out.

**Your Twilight Education**

Who says that Twilight can't teach you anything? This column will gives you things that you have learned from Twilight buy haven't realized it. It will give you something to tell your parents when they get mad at you for being obsessed with Twilight so much. This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

._You can enjoy the bouquet while resisting the wine_

**Author's Note:**

**WOW! That's about all we can say right now! We can't believe how many people thought that this was an awesome idea! We really appreciate your guys support, ideas, and suggestions! They help us out so much.**

**We added a couple of more columns this week and we want to know what you guys think about them. We can't take all of the credit though because the "Ask Alice" column was suggested by . We loved the idea when we first heard it and we want to know what you guys think about the new columns. We really need your guys feedback on this if we are going to make this the best we can make it. **

**With that being said, if you think of anything please review or PM us. If you want us to consider your story tell us and we will take a look at it. If you have an idea for a column or a suggestion for one please, please, tell us. We will most likely include it in next week's issue.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	3. December 8, 2008

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Twilight Character Of The Week**

**Name: **Bella Swan

**Height: **5'4

**Age: **18

**Power: **Shield

**Birthday: **September 13, 1987

**Background: **Lived with her mother till she was 17, and decided to move in with Charlie. When in Forks she met Edward Cullen and they fell in love. Is best friends with Jacob Black, who is her future son-in-law. She is married to Edward and they have 1 daughter named Renesmee or Nessie.

**Story Of The Week**

_Changing Predijuces: _By **IHateCleanBreak**

_Changing Predijuces _is a great story to read with the movie out. In the story Bella a hotel manager meets Edward a famous movie star. While Edward is there they grow closer to each other. This story gives you lots romance, humor, and drama. Plus it gives you that little taste of Hollywood that lots of people crave. Be sure to go and check out this great read.

**Great One-Shots To Check Out**

**. **_My Forever: _By **kaycocullen**

**. **_Breaking News: _By **Justine Lark**

**. **_Bridal Shower: _By **Justine Lark**

**Great Stories To Check Out**

**. **_More More More: _By **carmelinagunn** (sequel)

**. **_Living Arrangements: _By **ZoeE927**

**. **_As Fate Would Have It: _**Twilight-Phantom-Lover **

**Twilight Trivia**

**. **Last week's answer: Benjamin

This week's question is:

What type of car is Edward's "special occasion" car?

_Answer will be in next week's issue_

**Quote Of The Week**

"_I refuse to be affected by territorial disputes between mythical creatures." _

_-Bella _

**Random Fact**

This random fact was given to us by **annabethchase45**. They won the best random fact contest.

If you flip the last four letters of LauRENT, it becomes LauTNER.

**Song Of The Week**

_How Strong Are You Now: _By **Rascal Flatts**

_How Strong Are You Now _is a great song that describeshow Bella was feeling in New Moon. It really captures how she was feeling during when she and Edward were apart. Be sure to go and check out this great song.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Edward Cullen pillow cases are now out! Now you can look at Edward's face before you go to sleep at night. You will most likely have a better chance of having an Edward related dream at night. To get your Edward pillow cases just go to the nearest Hot Topic store to purchase it.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **annabethchase45. **They gave us this week's random fact. So as we said they now have bragging rights and their choice of a Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can come up with the best decorating tip for Esme's column. Like we said before, the winner will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character. Just give us your contest entries through a review or just PM us. Winner will be announced in next issue.

**Jacob's Riddles**

This column is where will give you riddles that you can try to solve that relate to Twilight.

This week's riddle is:

I betrayed the one I love  
Though it was never my intention,  
And as long as I so chose,  
I am forever ageless,  
Who am I?

_The answer will be in next week's issue_

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

Having stress filled days? This column will give you ways on how you can relax from your stressful, long and tiring days.

**Tip 1:** _Keep it Simple_

Just sit back in a quiet zone and reread one of the books. Reading about your favorite Twilight character will always be able to relax yourself. Just pick a chapter that you love (cough*chapter 13*cough) and reread it. But be sure to read in a quiet area so you can concentrate on the chapter and not the commotion going on around you.

**Esme's Decorating Hints**

This column is going to give you creative ideas on ways to decorate your room with Twilight stuff. From ideas for putting up posters to creating a "Twilight Zone". This column will give you neat, creative, and easy ways to make your room full of Twilight.

**Posters**: With as many posters that are out right now, you are probably running out of room to put them. If you don't have any more wall space left, try hanging them on your bedroom door. Or if you want to get really creative you could try hanging them on your ceiling. This way you can look up and see your favorite Twilight characters right above you.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

How do you deal with Jacob/Bella lovers?!? I am a Bella/Edward lover and think that they are perfect, but some people think that Jacob would be better off with Bella. PLEASE HELP! And any Christmas ideas for my Twilight loving sisters?

Sincerely AurouraandRosaleWannabe

Dear AurouraandRosaleWannabe

This can be very frustrating for every Bella/Edward fan. But it can be settled pretty easily. Just give these people reasons for why you think that Bella and Edward should be together. This will create a pretty interesting debate between the people who like Jacob/Bella. There is no sure way to get everybody Jacob/Bella but it can never hurt to get your reasons why out there. And for the Christmas presents for your sisters you could always try Hot Topic. But if you want to give the presents a personal touch you could always make a Twilight scrapbook for which team they are on.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

My parents seriously don't understand my obsession with Twilight. They threatened to shred my clippings and posters and burn my books and now they've confiscated my first book

Sincerely Suffering Withdrawal Symptoms

Dear Suffering Withdrawal Symptoms

Parents who haven't read the books just don't understand the obsession. Not everybody can be lucky enough to have a Twilight mom. But you could always try to get your mom to read it. If that doesn't work you could also try to explain how Twilight is so important to you. Like saying how it's the perfect example of how true love conquers all and it gives you that fairy tale romance that everybody dreams about. Parents love stuff that you can deem "educational".

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

I loved Ashley Greene's hair from the movie and I think I want to get my hair cut like that. But everyone at school knows that I'm obsessed and think I'm doing it because it's Twilight related. What can I say to convince them it's not?

Sincerely I Want Ashley Greene's Hair

Dear I Want Ashley Greene's Hair

Well just tell them that it's not because you're obsessed with Twilight it's because you love her hair. If you want to you could cut you hair like hers but a little bit longer that way you will be the only one who knows what you're up to.

Sincerely Alice

**Twilight Actors**

**Taylor Lautner: **Taylor Lautner was born February 11, 1992. He started studying Karate at the age of six and at age 11 he was ranked number one in the world for NASKA's Black Belt Open Forms. Then at the age of twelve he won the Junior World Championships. He is better known for his role in the 2005 movie _Shark Boy and Lava Girl. _But now he is now known world wide for playing the role of our happy-go-lucky Jacob Black.

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_.Hearing voices in your head doesn't necessarily mean that you're crazy_

**Obsession Quiz**

Are you obsessed with Twilight? Take this quiz to see how obsessed you are.

1. How many Twilight T-shirts do you own?

A. Just 1  
B. More than 2  
C. To many to count

2. How many times have you read Twilight?

A. Just once  
B. More than 5  
C. Lost count at 10

3. What does your room look like now?

A. Just has a little bit of Twilight stuff in it  
B. Has a couple of posters and stickers  
C. Completely decked out in Twilight

4. What does your copy of Twilight look like?

A. Looks like when I first bought it  
B. A little worn out  
C. What first copy? I had to get another copy in hardback to replace my old one.

5. How many times do you check Stephenie's website?

A. What's that?  
B. Once a week  
C. Every day

6. How many times have you read the _Midnight Sun _draft?

A. Didn't know you could find it  
B. Just once  
C. Every chance I get

7. How many people have you gotten to read the series?

A. No one yet  
B. Just my friends  
C. Every person I can get

8. How many pictures do you have of the Twilight cast (can be saved on phone)?

A. Over 10  
B. Over 20  
C. Over 30

Results:

Mostly A: _Just Another Fan- _You are just another fan. You love the series, but you just aren't that obsessed with it. You don't let Twilight interfere with your regular life.

Mostly B: _Twilighter- _You are obsessed with the series, just not as much of some other people are. You absolutely love Twilight! You try to keep up with the latest news and let Twilight interfere with your life just a little bit.

Mostly C: _Twilighter Extradonare- _You are completely obsessed with Twilight. The books right now are mainly all you think about. You know every thing there is to know about the books. You live and breathe Twilight. To put it how Edward would say it "It's your kind of heroin".

**Twilight Hangman**

Here is where you can try to guess famous quotes, words, places, and phrases in Twilight. It will be like hangman, except we will give you some hints. This is for people who like challenges, because we will try to make them as hard as we can get. That way you can test your Twilight knowledge. This week's puzzle's are:

1. F _ _ K S , _ A _ _ I N _ _ _ N

2. _ E R W _ _ L F

3. V O _ T _ R _

4. T _ I L _ G _ T

5. L _ P_ _ H , W A _ H I _ _ T _ N

The answers will be in next week's issue.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your support and reviews!! We really appreciate it so much! We absolutely loved your guys ideas and suggestions for the paper! It helps us out so much!**

**We added quite a few more "columns" in this issue. We weren't sure how much you guys would like them, so we want to know what you think of them. Like we have said before, we won't be able to do this without your guy's help. There are so many great ideas out there! So if you have any suggestions for stories or ideas for columns please leave a review or PM us.**

**We would also like to mention that we have started a community called 'Twilighter's Dream'. We started it yesterday and we are putting stories on it that we think that people need to read. If you have any stories that you think should be mentioned on it please tell us and we will look them over and consider putting them on it. It can never hurt to find even more ways to get your stories out there. Be sure to subscribe to our community. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	4. December 15, 2008

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**New Moon Movie News**

Chris Wietz is going to be the director of the New Moon movie since Catherine Hardwick will not be directing it. Lots of people are probably worried about having a new director, we are too, but we hope that this change in directors is for the better and not for the worst. All we can do is hope, and wait to see how this new change in the movie will do.

**Story Of The Week**

_A Child Of The Night: _By **I'heure Bleue**

_A Child Of The Night _is an amazing story written by **I'heure Bleue**. In it Bella has a disease called KP where she can't go out in the sunlight. This disease keeps her locked up till she meets Edward who is a regular guy. As you would guess they fall in love. This story will have you laughing, crying, and smiling all the way through it. Be sure to go and check out this amazing read.

**Great One-Shot To Check Out**

**. **_Every Kiss Begins With Kay: _By **Bronzehairedgirl620 **and **Daddy's Little Cannibal**

**Great Stories To Check Out**

**. **_College Daze: _By **MizBiz**

**. **_Don't Stop The Music: _By **kim-macafee**

**. **_Law and Order: Cullen Style: _By **abigold3**

**Twilight Trivia**

Answer to last week's question is: _Ashton Martin Vanquish_

This week's trivia is:

Which member of the Irish Coven has the power to know if you are telling a lie?

_The answer will be in next week's issue_

**Quote Of The Week**

" _If I could dream at all I would dream about you." -Edward_

**Random Fact**

.This week's random fact is Stephenie Meyer started writing Twilight from chapter 13 after she had the dream that inspired her. Once she got finished writing the end she then when back and wrote the beginning of Twilight.

**Song Of The Week**

_How Do I Live: _By **LeaAnn Rimes**

_How Do I Live _is a great song that describes really well how Bella feels about Edward. It really shows you what she feels with Edward. Be sure to go and check out this great song.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Edward cardboard cutouts are out! There are probably many places to get these life size cutouts, but we only know of two places. One place where you can find them is at the music store _Fye. _But if you can't find them there you can always order them off of _amazon. _These cutouts are life size and it can be even easier to imagine that Edward is there.

**Contest**

This week's contest winner was **Mikay Cullen**. They gave us the idea that is featured in Esme's Decorating column. So as usual they will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is to see who can give us the best tip relaxing tip for Jasper's column. As you know the winner will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Sam Uley.

This week's riddle is:

Let me touch you,  
Let me see,  
What others hide,  
So desperately,  
To me you cannot lie,  
So I wouldn't even try,  
Who am I?

_The answer will be in next week's issue_

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 2: **_Bubble Bath_

One great way to relax after a long day is to enjoy a nice bubble bath. Just find a really relaxing scent like freesia. But to really relax even further read while your relaxing. Just pick up your favorite book in the series and read while in the bath. But we wouldn't recommend reading New Moon if you cry when you read that one. You want to be relaxing, not yelling at Edward because he left Bella. Or if you want to get really creative listen to the audio tapes of the books while you take the bath.

**Esme's Decorating Hints**

This week's decorating tip was given to us by **Mikay Cullen. **They won last issue's contest. Their decorating tip was to put up your favorite quotes on your walls. You could either do this by painting them or taping the letters to it.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

I tend to put Twilight before school. How can I make sure that I do my school work, but still have time to look at Twilight things?

Sincerely Distracted In School

Dear Distracted In School

Lots of people are having this problem. With such an awesome book it's going to happen. A way to solve this problem is trying to relate Twilight to the things that you study in school. It helps you out with the school work where you actually want to do it, and you get your daily dose of Twilight. If you use your creativity you can relate Twilight to just about anything,

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

My mom thinks Twilight is "just another freaky junk story about vampires". How can I convince her that Twilight is different? Mainly, convincing her that it's not somehow against my religion.

Sincerely Trying Hard To Convince

Dear Trying Hard To Convince

Like we have said before, parents just don't understand our obsession, and I can see there point because vampires are always made out to be the "bad guy". One way you can convince her that it doesn't go against your religion first off is to tell her about the bible verse on one of the first pages. You could also tell her about how Edward and Bella have their morals. Which a lot of characters in different books these days don't have.

Sincerely Alice

**Twilight Actors**

**Kristen Stewart: **Kristen Stewart was born April 9, 1990. She was raised in Los Angeles, California. She attended school until the seventh grade and then continued her education by correspondence. She started acting when she was 8. She has starred in _Catch That Kid, The Messengers, _and many others. But right now she is much better known as playing Bella.

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_.Stupid lambs and masochistic lions make quite a pair_

**Twilight Debate**

This column is where we can give you guys a topic and you can give us reasons on which side you support. Like this week's debate topic is to give us reason why you like Edward or Jacob. Just send us your reasons in a review or just PM us. In the next issue we will have everybody's reasons and a new debate topic. So be sure to give us reasons on why you either like Edward or Jacob.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answer's to last week's Twilight hangman are:

1. Forks, Washington

2. Werewolf

3. Volturi

4. Twilight

5. La Push, Washington

This week's Twilight hangman are:

1. _ A _ U A _ A N _ A N _ E

2. S _ _ P I _ S _ I _ Y V O _ _ O O _ N _ R

3. P _ _ _ N _ X A R _ Z _ _ A

4. N E _ _ O O _

5. _ O U N _ A _ N L _ _ N

_The answers will be in next week's issue_

**Character Of The Week**

**Name: **Jacob Black

**Height: **Over 6'0

**Age: **17

**Background: **Has two sisters named Rachel and Rebecca. He is a werewolf or a "shapeshifter". His parents names are Billy and Sarah Black. He imprinted on Renesmee, so now he is Bella and Edward's future son-in-law. He is the true leader of the La Push "pack".

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for your guys reviews and ideas from last week's issue. We got a lot last week and it really helped us out so much. We love hearing your guys ideas and stories that you recommend for the newspaper. It really helps us with the next issue.**

**We also would like to tell you guys that we will not be able to update till after the holidays. Sarah has got stuff to do with her family and Madi is going on a Disney Cruise for Christmas. So we will try to make the next issue pretty long so that it will be worth the wait. So please give us any ideas, stories to look at, songs, and contest entries. This newspaper is for everybody, so we will greatly appreciate anything you want to tell us. But as soon as we can we will update.**

**Also remember to go and check out our community "Twilighter's Dream". If you want to make us really happy, go and subscribe to it.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black) **


	5. December 18, 2008

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**New Moon Movie News**

It's time for Taylor Lautner fans to be freaking out. The new director for New Moon is considering getting a "new" Jacob Black. Lots of people are really upset about this. We don't see how someone can just go and change such a major character in the movie. Guess all us Twilighters can do right now is just hope that they don't switch actors.

**Story Of The Week**

. _Meyer University: _By **Sh.C**

In this story Bella goes to Meyer University, which is where her family went. While there she meets Edward, who's the school player. He sees something that he likes about Bella and as usual they fall in love. But there is a secret that is being held at the university, concerns everyone. Be sure to go and check out this amazing read.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

**. **_Fighting Temptation: _By **Dobber17**

**. **_Family Therapy Cullen Style: _By **Vjgm**

**. **_My Personal Valentine: _By **ronOreds**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Maggie from the Irish Coven.

This week's Twilight trivia is:

In what chapter in Twilight do Bella and Edward kiss for the second time?

_The answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_Isabella…Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I were to ever hurt you…the thought of you still, white, cold, to never see you blush scarlet, to never see that flash of intuition in your eyes when you see through my pretenses. It would be unendurable. You are the most important thing to me now, the most important thing to me ever." -Edward_

**Random Fact**

This week's random fact is that Edward and Bella kiss 7 times in Twilight.

**Song Of The Week**

_Fall: _By **Clay Walker**

_Fall _is a great song that we think really shows you how Edward probably feels most of the time, when he's around Bella. We think that the lyrics to this song are absolutely amazing. Be sure to go and listen to this great song.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Edward and Jacob heart necklaces are out! These necklaces are in the shape of a heart and have Edward written and one side and Jacob written on the other. But there is a twist to them. There is an arrow on the heart that you can spin to see which person it lands on. To find these necklaces just go to the nearest Hot Topic store.

There are Edward Cullen action figures in _FYE_ stores. He is wearing his gray jacket that he wears on the field trip. It also comes with a crest. We are not sure if it is in any other stores besides _FYE_.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **KayBressi. **They gave us this week's tip for Jasper's column. As we said, they now get bragging rights, and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest if to see who can give us the best trivia question. It would be awesome if you gave us a creative one, and to see how hard you can get it without it being too impossible to think of the answer. As usual the winner will get bragging rights, and their choice of any Twilight character.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Aro.

This week's riddle is:  
I have a death glare,  
That says everything,  
And yet it says nothing,  
Pierce through you,  
I will,  
And you'll know it's ended when you still.  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

This week's tip was given to us by **KayBressi. **They won the contest so as promised they get bragging rights and our choice of any Twilight character.

**Tip 3: **Laughing

Laughing is a fool proof way to relax. When you get home just do something that always makes you laugh. Like you could look up videos on YouTube, or you could also find a hilarious comedy to watch. You could even read the part in Eclipse where Bella punched Jacob, which usually gets people laughing.

**Esme's Decorating Hints**

This week's decorating tip is something for your furniture. Do you have any furniture that looks old and used? Well you can a white pillow case and write quotes or paint it with Twilight related things.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

The guy who I like is extremely jealous of Edward, because, well, he's Edward. How do I convince him to not be jealous, and that, as much as we all may wish otherwise, Edward is a fictional vampire, who I would have absolutely no chance of getting with even if he were real?  
Sincerely Trying To Get The Guy

Dear Trying To Get The Guy

Every guy is going to be jealous of Edward, it's just unavoidable. You could try just telling him that the reason you like Edward so much is because he is such a gentleman. You could also hang out with him more, and talk about Edward a little less than usual. But probably the main reason he's so jealous of Edward is because he likes you and Edward is all you talk about. So try hanging out with him more, and talk about Edward a little less.  
Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

My friend recently watched Twilight and she says "I AM A HARD CORE TWILIGHT FAN", and when I told her to read the books since they're great too, she backs away as if they are scary. She acts like she knows everything about Twilight but she hasn't even read the books yet. That really bothers me, and what should I do?  
Sincerely Frustrated Beyond Belief

Dear Frustrated Beyond Belief

People like your friend just don't understand what Twilight means to some people, and it makes us Twilighters mad that they just think that they are some hardcore Twilight fan. You could point out to them that they aren't as "hard core" as they think they are, because they don't even know that someone who is obsessed with the series is called a "Twilighter". You could also show here what a real Twilight fan is like. But mainly what you need to do is get her to read the books. It may take a while, but they should eventually give up and read the best series every written.  
Sincerely Alice

**Twilight Actors**

**Robert Pattinson **was born May 13, 1986 in London, England. His mom worked for a modeling agency and his father imported vintagecars. He started to become involved in theatre through the Barnes Theater Company. After doing some backstage experience there, he took on acting roles. He was named British Star of Tomorrow by times online in 2005. In that same year he also played the role as Cedric Diggory in the fifth Harry Potter movie. But he is best known as playing our sexy vampire Edward Cullen (every girl's dream guy).

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_. Porsche 911 Turbos make really great bribes._

**Twilight Debate**

**EDWARD **vs. **JACOB**

Reason for Edward:

. Always concerned for Bella's safety  
. Sparkles  
. Chivalrous  
. Kind  
. Smart  
. Doesn't take advantage of women  
. Only wants the best for Bella  
. Wants Bella to be happy  
. Has morals  
. Puts Bella before himself

Reason for Jacob:

. Funny  
. Sweet  
. Easy going  
. Good Friend

The winner of this week's debate is (*drum roll*)…

**EDWARD!**

This week's debate is: Do you like how Breaking Dawn turned out? So be sure to go and give us reasons on if you liked Breaking Dawn or not.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. La Tua Cantante  
2. Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner  
3. Phoenix, Arizona  
4. New Moon  
5. Mountain Lion

This week's Twilight hangman are:

1. _ O L _ _ R R A

2. E _ I Z _ B _ T H M _ S _ N

3. _ A _ P I _ E

4. _ E _ E S _ E E

5. _ A N _

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! We know that we said that we wouldn't be able to update till after the holidays, but we had some unexpected snow and our school was canceled for two days. So we decided to go ahead and update even though it's not Monday. We just wanted to give you guys as many updates as we could before the holidays.**

**We would like to thank everybody for the reviews and ideas for the last issue. We really appreciate it so much! They really help us out. **

**We would also like to say for sure that this will be the last update till after the holidays. As we said before, Sarah has stuff to do with her family and Madi is going on a Disney Cruise for Christmas. So we won't be able to update till probably after New Year's Eve. We will try to update before then, but we are not sure just yet.**

**Last we would also like to tell you guy about a petition that Lost In Believing has started. If you want them to cast Taylor Lautner as Jacob Black in the next movie then go and sign the petition that Lost In Believing has made. The link to it is: www. petition spot .com/ petitions/ jacobblackinnewmoon (just leave out the spaces). You can also go to our bio to get the link to it. Be sure to go and sign it.**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	6. January 5, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**(*BREAKING DAWN SPOILERS AHEAD*)**

**Story Of The Week**

. _Across The Ocean: _By **Annilaia**

_Across The Ocean _is an amazing Bella and Edward story. In the story Bella writes a note in a bottle and throws into the ocean, where it travels to the shores of England where Edward finds it. They start writing letters, emails, and even the video cam on the computer. They eventually fall in love, but be sure to read it to see if they get there happy ending. This story will have you on a roller coaster of emotions while reading it. Be sure to go and check out this amazing read.

**Recent News**

Win an Ipod signed by Taylor Lautner! The magazine J14 is holding a contest to give away a signed Ipod by Taylor Lautner. For contest rules and on how to enter go to J14(dot)com. The link will also be posted on our bio.

Twilight is still earning a lot of money in the box office! Right now it has earned over 235 million in the box office and is still earning more.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

**. **_Loving Arrangements: _By **ZoeE927**

**. **_College Talk: _By **AvatarTwilightObsession**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Chapter 15.

This week's trivia question was given to us from this week's contest winner **Jasper-is-a-god. **

What movie Bella, Mike, and Jacob go to see in New Moon?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_Isabella Swan. I promise to love you forever…every single day of forever. Will you marry me?" -Edward_

**Random Fact**

This week's random fact is that Stephenie Meyer's birthday was on December 24. So happy belated birthday Stephenie!!!!

**Song Of The Week**

**. **_I'll Be: _By **Edwin McCain**

_I'll Be _is another great song that really captures what Edward feels about Bella most of the time. Pretty much every verse fits perfectly. If you aren't able to listen to the song, you need to at least look at the lyrics for it.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Barnes and Noble's are selling Breaking Dawn bookends. These bookends are in the shape of the chess pieces on the cover of Breaking Dawn. To get these bookends you can go to www(dot)bn(dot)com or you can go to the nearest Barnes and Noble store.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **Jasper-is-a-god. **They gave us this week's trivia question. There were so many to choose from. As usual they will get the bragging rights for this week, and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us the best debate topic. It can be something that is pretty discussed right now in the Twilight world or it could be something completely different. Just try to be creative. As usual the winner will receive bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Jane.

This week's riddle is:

I am laughed at,  
I get weird looks,  
But it's all for her,  
So I don't mind,  
'Too Young' is tossed around,  
But it doesn't matter to me,  
I live for her,  
I would die for her,  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 3: **Chocolate

Who doesn't love chocolate? Chocolate is a sure way to relax any body, especially someone with a sweet tooth. As you can see tip 3 is pretty simple. Just get your favorite chocolate candy or dessert, sit back and eat it. To make it even better sit down and watch your favorite TV show too.

**Esme's Decorating Hints**

This week's decorating tip is something for your bed. How cool would it be to have a comforter and sheet that could remind you of the books? Well to do this you could get a red comforter and black sheets or vice versa. So now your bed has the "Twilight colors".

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

With the movie already out it seems like the wait for them to start filming and releasing the next movie is going to take forever! Is there anything that I can do that can make the wait seem like it will come around pretty quickly?  
Sincerely To Impatient To Wait

Dear To Impatient To Wait

It does seem like it will be a long time till New Moon will be in theatres, that's the bad thing about the movie business, it takes WAY to long. But there are some things that you can do to pass the time. You could always try to do different contests that are Twilight related with friends, like seeing who can get the most people to read the series. Little things like that can pass the time very quickly. But one thing that really will help pass the time is FanFiction. There are so many great stories and writers out there on this website that really make you feel like you are reading Stephenie's work. It really can get so addicting. If you find a couple of awesome stories, by the time they are probably finished it should be close for the filming of New Moon to start.  
Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

Is Embry still single? You know, hasn't imprinted yet? I'd like him to imprint on me. I love him. I haven't met him, but I love him. I want to follow him, kidnap him and keep him in my basement. Is that creepy? Do you think that shape-shifters make good boyfriends? For someone that isn't a vampire that is? Will you tell Embry I love him? With love and Merry Christmas!

Sincerely Embry's (Totally Not Creepy) Secret Admirer

Dear Embry's Secret Admirer

Well I can certainly say that I have never been asked that question before, but I'll try my best. Okay the odds of Embry imprinted on you are pretty slim, but you obsession with him is not that creepy. I'm pretty sure the majority of Edward and Jacob fans think the same way about them. I do also think that shape-shifters could make good boyfriends because they are loyal and protective, like a dog. I will also tell Embry that you love him too.  
Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

I am torn between Edward and Jacob! In the book I like Edward better but in the movies Taylor Lautner is so hot I am scared that I like Jacob more! What do I do? I know they are both fictional characters but they are my world! Yes I am obsessed! So Edward or Jacob?  
Sincerely Can't Decide

Dear Can't Decide

I would bet that lots of fans are having this problem. Especially the ones who love Edward in the books. What you could do is say you like Edward better in the books, but you like Taylor better than Robert. But what you can also do is say you are Team Switzerland, which means you are for both of them. That way people know that you love both of them.  
Sincerely Alice

**Twilight Actors**

**Ashley Greene **was born February 21, 1987 in Jacksonville, Florida. She grew up in Middleburg and Jacksonville and moved to Los Angeles when she was 17 to pursue a career in acting. She has only 1 sibling, an older brother named Joe. At first she wanted to become a model, but was told that she wasn't tall enough and she should focus on commercials. After a couple of commercials she fell in love with acting and graduated high school early. She has appeared as a guest on a lot of famous TV shows such as Punk'd and Crossing Jordan. But as we all know her as our happy physic vampire Alice Cullen.

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_. Soul mates exist, even if it takes over 100 years to find them._

**Twilight Debate**

**If You Liked Breaking Dawn **vs. **If You Didn't Like Breaking Dawn**

Reasons for if you liked Breaking Dawn:

. Edward and Bella had a kid  
. No one major died  
. Cullen's and werewolves are on good terms  
. Jake found someone  
. There was more of the other vampires  
. Stephenie gave a good happy ending  
. Bella and Edward got married  
. Learned why Leah was so mean  
. Charlie found someone  
. It answered a lot of questions  
. It gave an unexpected twist to things

Reasons for if you didn't like Breaking Dawn:

. There wasn't a lot of Bella and Edward in it  
. No Edward POV  
. No Fight  
. Rosalie was to nice  
. The whole werewolves vs. vampires thing seemed to disappear  
. Renesmee

The winner of this week's debate is (*drum roll*)…

**That most people liked Breaking Dawn!**

Next week's debate topic is reasons if you liked the movie or not.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Volterra

2. Elizabeth Mason

3. Vampire

4. Renesmee

5. Jane

This week's Twilight hangman are:

1. _ U I L _ U T _

2. _ O P _ Z

3. _ E _ D _ W

4. C _ _ R _ I E

5. _ _ B R _

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Great One-Shot To Check Out**

. _The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year: _By **Bronzehairedgirl620**

**Twilight Character Of The Week**

**Name: **Carlisle Cullen

**Age: **362

**Background: **He was born in London, England where his dad was a preacher who lead raids to kill vampires. While on a raid he was bitten and he turned into a vampire after three days. He was repulsed at what he become and he figured out that he could survive off of animal blood instead of humans. He spent time with the Volturi for a couple of years but then went to America working as a doctor. While during the Spanish Influenza outbreak he found Edward and changed him into a vampire. Soon after he found Esme and changed her, and she became his wife. From there he changed Rosalie, and then Emmett. Alice and Jasper soon showed up and the Cullen clan was complete (until Bella showed up). He is the father figure and leader of the Cullen coven.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!!! Thanks for your ideas, and support with the last issue! It really helps us out so much! We wouldn't be able to do this without you guys! This is going to be a pretty long author's note, but we have a lot of things that we need to say. **

**We would also like to thank you guys for waiting so long for this issue. Like we said before we had way to much stuff going on with the holidays to update, so we tried to make this issue longer. With that being said we hoped that everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!!!**

**We would also like to say that we love the questions that we have been getting for the Ask Alice column. Some of them are so funny and original, and others bring up some really good problems. As you can see we will basically accept any Ask Alice question, so if you have one be, sure to leave it in a review or PM us. It will be greatly appreciated!**

**Okay, a majority of you guys have been getting the hangman right for the past couple of issues, and we were shocked to see on the last issue that some people we stumped on some of the puzzles. So we tried to make this one harder, but not impossible. But if you think they need to be harder just tell us, and we will probably make an advanced hangman column.**

**We have also been asked to include some M-rated stories for our story column. We would like to say that we are sure that there are some amazing M-rated stories out there, but they are not just are thing. We don't like reading graphic lemons that much, and we don't like it when stories just repeatedly use curse words every couple of sentences, it's just not us. But if you can recommend one that isn't that bad we will try to read it and consider it. So we just won't immediately shoot it down. **

**The last thing that we would like to say is we would love it if you could give us some stories for our community "Twilighters Dream". It would be even better if you went and subscribed to it. We are really trying to create something that is filled with the best stories we can find on the Twilight FanFiction. Please recommend anything for us to consider, even you own.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	7. January 12, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _Dreaming Of Gold: _By **Bella-with-the-blue-eyes**

_Dreaming Of Gold _is an amazing all human and alternate universe story. It takes place at the Olympics in London, England. Bella is a gymnast and Edward is the "player" swimmer and both have dreams of getting gold. But while there they realize that there are more important things than just gold medals, like love. This story will have you laughing your head off and yelling at the characters. Be sure to go and check out this amazing read.

**Recent News**

Twilight is finally going to be released on DVD! The movie is planned to be able to get on DVD on March 21. It will be a two disk special edition. To see the cover of the DVD or to go ahead and pre-order it just go to Stephenie Meyer's website.

Taylor Lautner will be playing Jacob again in New Moon!!!!!!! This is such good news to know because we didn't want to get a new Jacob Black.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

._Healing: _By** freakyhazeleyes**

._The Things We Do For Love: _By **An End Has A Start**

**.**_Edward, my Friend, my future boyfriend: _By **MissJessx3**

**.**_Life's Little Choices: _By **My-Bella**

**.**_Realize: _By **Goo82**

**.**_Wide Awake: _By **AngstGoddess003**

**.**_All The Right Reasons: _By **Eevy Angel**

**.**_Never My Happy Ending: _By **seashell118**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Crosshairs.

This week's trivia question is:

What presents did Bella get for her birthday in New Moon?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

" _Say what you want, I still think that Dracula One and Dracula Two are creep-tacular" -Jacob_

**Random Fact**

Summit Entertainment is considering Vanessa Hudgens to play the role of Leah for New Moon.

**Song Of The Week**

_Good Enough: _By **Evanescence**

_Good Enough _is a great song that was suggested to us. We think that it really captures how Edward feels about Bella. He always does what she asks and he never feels good enough for her. Be sure to go and listen and look at the lyrics for this amazing song.

**Twilight Merchandise**

New Twilight T-shirt designs are at Hot Topic. Hot Topic has gotten in many more designs concerning Twilight. One of these new designs is one that has Laurent, Victoria, and James. To see all of these new designs just go to Hot Topic's website or just go to any Hot Topic store.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **St. Fang of Boredom. **They gave us the new debate topic for next week. As usual, they will get bragging rights, and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is to see who can give us the best idea for a new column in the Twilighter Times. The only rule is that it has to be Twilight related. Just give us the name of the column and what it will be about.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Quil.

This week's riddle is:

I am a human,  
Living in a dangerous den,  
I know not yet whether I shall join them,  
I bide my time waiting for their decision,  
I do not know what awaits me,  
Death, or death  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 4: **Listening To The Soundtrack

Pretty much every Twilighter has the soundtrack. Well this is tip is pretty much self explanatory. Just listen to the soundtrack to relax. When you get home just put in the soundtrack and let the music relax you.

**Esme's Decorating Hints**

This week's decorating hint is to be able to put something up in your room that has all kinds of Twilight picture on it. To do this just get a corkboard and find your favorite pictures. When you find your favorites just pin them on the corkboard. You could even put any Twilight pins you might have on it, or if you still have your movie ticket you could also pin that on to the corkboard. After you are finished putting everything on it just hang it up in your room.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

With the movie coming out, all the popular girls in my class are obsessed with Twilight. Actually, it's not so much Twilight as Edward, and they like him just because he's 'hot'. It bugs me how they haven't even finished the series, but they're in love with him. It also annoys me how there are well-known for being obsessed with Twilight, even though I like the books, not jus a person in them. What should I do?

Sincerely Fed Up

Dear Fed Up

This can be every other Twilighter's worst nightmare. Some people just don't get how important some things can be to others. There are a couple of ways though that can help you with dealing with them. One way could be to ask them in depth questions about the books while they are around people. This just shows people who is the real Twilighter. But the best way to deal with this is to just find some people who actually have read the books and knows a great deal. This can keep you distracted from the popular people and you make some really great friends.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

I tried to search for the necklace that was mentioned in the previous issue, the hear necklace with the spiny arrow. I want to get it for my best friend, but when I checked the Hot Topic website it wasn't there. Then when I did go to Hot Topic, it wasn't there. The only place I can get it that I know of is E-bay, but I don't have the money to buy it off there, or a paypal/credit card. Where can I find it?

Sincerely Distressed Twinerd

Dear Distressed Twinerd

When the necklace was mentioned in the last issue it was pretty new. So the reason it probably wasn't on their website was because of that, but I could be wrong. And since it was pretty new it probably sold out really quick. You could try to go to the store again and see if they know when they are getting a new shipment of Twilight stuff in. That way you know what day to go and see if you can find it. But they are always coming out with new designs so maybe you'll find something you like even better. But the only thing you can do is to just wait and see.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

How much does Jasper look like the guy who played him in the movie? Was he anywhere close? Oh, and if I called Jasper "Jazzy" or "General Jazz" would he get angry? Tell Embry I said hi!

Sincerely Embry's Stalker who thinks Jasper is cool, too (but doesn't bet against Alice)

Dear Embry's Stalker

Everybody has their own opinion of how each of the characters looks like. The same thing goes for Jasper. It's what you imagine the characters look like. But I do think that Summit Entertainment did do a good job of the casting. I also think that Jasper wouldn't be that mad about you calling him those names. He is calm most of the time, so it probably wouldn't bother him that much. The only thing that probably would bother him would be your emotions concerning Embry. I will also tell Embry that you said hi.

Sincerely Alice

**Twilight Actors**

**Jackson Rathbone **was born in Singapore December 21, 1984. He has lived in places ranging from Indonesia to Midland, Texas. He has had guest roles on _The O.C_ and _Close To Home. _He also did work for _Disney 411 _and interviewed people like Hilary Duff. Movies he has stared in include _Molding Clay, Pray For Morning, _and_ Travis and Henry. _But we all know him for playing Jasper in the Twilight movie.

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

. _Grand Theft Auto is bad…unless it's a Porsche_

**Twilight Debate**

**If You Like The Movie **vs. **If You Didn't Like The Movie**

Reasons for if you liked the movie:

. The ACTORS!  
. Lion and Lamb scene  
. Bella's Lullaby  
. Had a great soundtrack  
. Baseball scene  
. Stephenie Meyer was in it

Reasons for if you didn't like the movie:

. No Stupid Shiny Volvo Owner part  
. The actors  
. Took out the MEADOW SCENE!  
. Kristen was paler than the vampires  
. They didn't say I LOVE YOU!  
. Alice didn't tell Bella how the vampires transformed  
. Didn't tell you that Jasper could control the emotions around him  
. They didn't do the blood typing incident  
. She didn't found out about the Cullen's being vampires by reading a book, instead of Jacob saying the legends.

The winner of this week's debate is (*drum roll*)…

**That most of you didn't like the movie**

Next weeks debate was given to us by **St. Fang of Boredom: **Did you think that the actors portrayed their characters well?

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Quileute

2. Topaz

3. Meadow

4. Charlie

5. Embry

This week's Twilight hangman are:

1. _ L I _ F _ _ V I N _

2. _ _ G _ L A

3. _ I N _ _ E _ D_E R

4. _ I _ S T _ E A _ _

5. _ S L _ E _ _ E

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Great One-Shots To Check Out**

. _Happy New Year: _By **Bronzehairedgirl620**

**. **_Slipping Through My Fingers: _By **Bronzehairedgirl620**

**Your Twilight Story**

This column is where you guys can give us your story on how you found out about Twilight and what made you want to read it. Just give us your story through a PM or review and we will try to include all of the stories that each of you give us.

Since this is the first week of this column we will be giving you guys our story on how we first found out about Twilight:

Madi started reading Twilight when she saw it on a shelf in Barnes and Noble about one year before the movie came out. She read it and fell in love with the books (especially Edward). When she finished the first one she read the others in the series New Moon and Eclipse since Breaking Dawn wasn't out then. It only took her one day to read a book, so she had the series finished in a couple of days. She then tried to get Sarah to read the series but Sarah didn't read very many books, but Sarah finally decided to read them when she saw Taylor Lautner on Stephenie Meyer's website (which is the reason she is Team Jacob). Sarah finished Twilight in a couple of days and had to wait a couple of months before she could get New Moon. She finished Eclipse the day after Breaking Dawn came out and had the books finished at the beginning of the next school year. We have gotten pretty much our entire grade to either have read the series already or they are reading the series.

Okay, so be sure to give us your stories on how you first found out about Twilight.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and ideas from the last issue! They really help us out so much with making the next issues. **

**Okay, now some of you guys were kind of disappointed that we decided not to recommend M-rated stories. Well we decided that M-rated stories are an important part of FanFiction, so we are going to start recommending some. We recommended quite a bit of them in this week's issue. This is because we asked Bronzehairedgirl620 to read the recommendations you gave us. She went through all of them and told us which ones to use. So she will be reading them M stories for now on. If you have any that you would like to be considered just leave them in a review or PM us, and Bronzehairedgirl620 will look at them.**

**We were also told in a review that we had accidentally spelled Masen wrong in the last chapter. We would like to apologize for that. We are really sorry that it slipped our attention and that we will try not to let anything like that happen again. We were trying to get you guys the last chapter pretty quick since we hadn't updated in a while because of the holidays and we overlooked that typo. If you find any more please tell us and we will try to correct it. **

**We would also like to remind you of out new column about your stories on how you found out about Twilight. It would be so cool if we got a bunch of stories that we can put in that column. We will try to put everybody's in the next issue. To give us your story on how you found out about the series just PM us or just leave a review.**

**We also would like to remind you about our community Twilighter's Dream. If you have any stories that you would like us to consider and add then please tell us. We would also love it if you would go and subscribe to it. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	8. January 20, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _Maria: _By **ahemyywe**

_Maria _is a fantastic story that shows that even people who live completely different lives fall in love. In this story Bella has a family crisis and needs to earn some money. She starts to become a nanny for a really sweet kid, but there's just one problem the kid's older brother, Edward. Is it love at first sight for the both of them? Be sure to go and read this amazing story on FanFiction.

**Recent News**

Nina Ricci's has taken legal action against the maker's of the Twilight perfume. This is because the Twilight perfume bottle is exactly the same bottle as the Nina Ricci bottle. Twilight will probably end up having to change there bottle, which is a shame since it's in the shape of an apple.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

. _Return To Forks: _By **CharmingAndInsane**

. _My Beloved Window: _By **Muff'Nbutter**

. _Becoming Whole: _By **stupid shiny volvo driver**

. _A Heart's Savior: _By **newfoundlove**

. _New Kiss: _**LadyAkako**

. _High Heels And Runaway Frisbees: _By **Regattabay**

. _Attention, Walmart Shoppers: _By **sillybella**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was plane tickets, C.D., stereo for her truck, camera, and a scrapbook.

This week's trivia question is:

What are Jacob's sister's names?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_No one ever dressed like me looks like an idiot" -Alice_

**Random Fact**

Jackson Rathbone is in a band called the 100 Monkeys.

**Song Of The Week**

_Jacob Black: _By **The Mitch Hansen Band**

Jacob Black is a great song that is basically Edward's warning to Jacob to stay away from Bella. This song is really funny and it really does put Edward's warning in a great perspective.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Hot Topic has added new merchandise to their website. This new merchandise includes two new 'pencil pouches', the Edward Cullen action figure, and a book about Robert Pattinson called _Eternally Yours. _

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was a tie between **St. Fang Of Boredom, -Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-, jazzy56, **and  
**StantonLover4Life **they all gave us the idea for Rosalie's Beauty Expertise. As usual the winners will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us the best tip for Rosalie's Beauty Expertise.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Gianna.

This week's riddle is:

Seductress some call me,  
A title I won't deny,  
Yet there is one who catches my eye,  
At least more than any other guy,  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 5: Bella's Lullaby**

Okay, so lots of people have Bella's Lullaby either on CD or on any Ipod or MP3. All you have to do for this tip is just listen to the lullaby. Its sweet melody should relax anybody who has had a hard day. To make it even better you could call it your lullaby and think that Edward wrote it just for you.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

This is a new column that was suggested by a lot of people from last week's contest. We decided that since it was suggested by you guys that you can give us the suggestion for next week's update. This is also going to be this week's contest.

**Esme's Decorating Hints**

This week's decorating hint is for your walls. To make your bedroom walls to represent Twilight you can paint them red, black, and white. You could paint the walls stripes or a different color for each wall. It's up to you, just use your creative side.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

There are a whole lot of Maximum Ride/Twilight crossovers FanFictions out there. So, seriously, if a flock of mutant bird-children randomly flew into Forks and met up with you guys, what would you do? Or, what if Harry Potter showed up on your front doorstep? Then what? Oh, and what do you think of the common FanFiction idea that you're a shopaholic? Say hi to Jazzy and Embry for me!!

Sincerely Your Curious, Embry Loving PenPal

Dear Your Curious Embry Loving PenPal

Umm…that would have to be a pretty unusual question that has been asked. Okay, where to start? I think that it would be pretty weird having a wizard or a mutant bird-child came to Forks. There are enough mythical creatures there as it is, with the vampires and werewolves there. But I guess that would be pretty neat. I would also like to say that I am not a shopaholic. I just enjoy to shop, that isn't a bad thing. I will say hi to Jasper and Embry for you.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

HELP! I have so many unfinished stories on FanFiction and the one I update the most is my Twilight story. I have others that I REALLY need to update and I keep getting ideas for my Twilight story, any ideas on how to keep organized? All the writing is dragging my attention from my school work, and that's not good! I don't have the brain power or room to keep everything on track…AH!

Sincerely Too Many Stories and Not Enough Time

Dear Too Many Stories

Wow! It seems like you have a lot of stuff going on. The only way you are going to be able to do everything is to get a schedule going. One way you could do this is to first make sure your school work is done. That should be your first priority. Once your school work is done decide which days you want to work on each story. Set aside a day for a story and you should be able to keep all of them on track. Just be sure to write down which days you are going to work on which stories. Remember that the better you have it scheduled, the easier it's going to be to get everything done.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

Some people at school know I'm obsessed with Twilight, and they make fun of me about it. Like this one girl came up to me and told me to bite her. It hurts my feelings, but I want to stand by Twilight at the same time. What should I do?

Sincerely I'm So Not Biting You

Dear I'm So Not Biting You

People can be so cruel sometimes. Some just don't realize what a couple of words can do to a person. It's great that you want to stand up for Twilight, people should always stick up for something they like. Apparently these people who are making fun of you haven't read Twilight, which is their lose. You could try to ignore them, by hanging out with people who have read the series. It should keep your mind off of it, and you make great friends in the process. Its little things like that, that can cushion the blow of other people's hurtful words.

Sincerely Alice

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

. _Forget the fangs – Real vampires sparkle_

**Twilight Debate**

Okay we couldn't figure out a way to write down your opinions of last week's debate so we tried to see how many of you liked the actors and how many of you didn't like the actors. After looking at all of your guys reviews, we figured out if you were for the actors or not.

The winner for last week's debate was (*drum roll*):

**That most you liked how the actors portrayed the characters.**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that Robert Pattinson portrayed Edward well?

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Cliff Diving

2. Angela

3. Mind Reader

4. First Beach

5. Isle Esme

This week's Twilight hangman are:

1. C A _ L _ S _ E

2. _ E _ H

3. _ L I _ E

4. _C _ I P S _

5. _ A U I _

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Great One-Shots To Check Out**

**. **_That Damn, Sexy Crooked Smile: _By **Fall Down Again Bella**

**Your Twilight Story**

Here are the stories that you guys gave us on how you found out about Twilight.

**Lost In Believing: **I found out about Twilight from my friends. They told me to read it, but I refused. But when I had to take a big test, I borrowed it from my friend's out of boredom. But when I started reading it, I just couldn't put it down.

**twilight-is-lovee: **Okay, so some of my friends (a lot of them) were crazy about Twilight, and I sat with two of them in Yearbook Club. So I was sitting there and they were talking about it and I yelled, "Dude chill! It's a freaking book!" And they said, "Um hon, it's an amazing book. I bet you'll like it if you read it." I retorted, "Pft. Sure, I'll get it from the library and I bet I won't like it."  
So, I went to the library that day during break, and then when I entered the library, I totally forgot the name of the book. LOL! And I muttered, "Dang it. How can I forget the freaking name?" But, thankfully, the librarian interrupted my self-talking by saying, "Pooja? Have you read this book? It's really good you should read it."

And guess what she was holding up? Yep! That's right Twilight. She laughed and checked it out for me and then I read it in like a day. I was then obsessed with the series and Edward from like that day.

When I went back to the Yearbook Club the next day, I sat down and said to my friends, "Dang it! I lost."

They were confused, asking, "What did you lose?"

"The bet"

"WE TOLD YOU!" they chimed.

"Shut up" I muttered with a laugh. I then read the rest of the books and waiting patiently-not-for BD to come out. LOL! And that's how I got into Twilight.

**St. Fang Of Boredom: **If it wasn't for FanFiction, I would have never read Twilight. I'm a huge Maximum Ride fan, so I first went on FanFiction to read MR stories. One day, I stumbled upon one of the many Twilight/Maximum Ride crossovers, and decided to read a little bit of it. Of course I had no clue what was up, and started looking into Twilight more, out of curiosity. Of course, after looking it up just on FanFiction, my curiosity grew. Who's Bella? Why does this Alice person like shopping? I wasn't getting enough info to satisfy my growing curiosity. So, I went to my local bookstore and picked up Twilight. Started reading the first book in a hospital waiting rook and got hooked right in. I got so mad when we had to leave, because I was waiting for Carlisle to come walking around the corner (We were in a hospital! You never know!). So, I finally found out just how special Edward was, who Bella was, and well I don't exactly know why Alice shops, but I guess if I had that money I'd shop too. Oh, and I found Embry Call, the love of my life. Embry, I'm still trying to book a trip to Forks to come and get you!

**Mikay Cullen: **So the way I found out about Twilight by seeing it on a shelf in Barnes and Noble also. It seemed to call to me, I knew I HAD to read it. That was right before New Moon came out. I read it in a matter of hours, all my friends didn't want to be around me because I was not patient at all. Every time I breathed I said "Twilight". Then New Moon came out, I read that, and I had to wait forever for Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. I've been obsessed for a long time!

**Spikeluver89: **My senior year in high school was when I opened up to the Twilight Saga. During lunch one day one of my friends was talking about Twilight becoming a movie. I said that I want to see it and my friends told me read the book first. It was during spring break that year also, I went to Target and I found Twilight for $8.79. After I read the first chapter, I couldn't put it down. After saving a couple paychecks from my job, I bought New Moon and Eclipse both from Target. I couldn't put those down either. I even saw fanmade trailers of Twilight during the spring. Around 2-3 weeks into August, I used some of my graduation money to buy Breaking Dawn at Borders bookstore. Even when I was on the second chapter, one of my friends wanted to borrow the fourth book!

**brelovestwilight: **My cousin had already read Twilight at the beginning of 2007 and told me it was the best book ever and had to read it. So I sat down and read it, only to find that the beginning was really boring. So I stopped reading it. Then, when I started school in the summer, I found Twilight on a bookshelf in the back of my English Language Arts class. I thought, "What the heck," and continued reading it. I was so fascinated with it by the end of the class! I finished it and told all my friends to read this amazing book. Me and my friends spread the word, and now a lot of kids in our grade have read it, and love it. We decided to have our very own Twilight Day! We did on November 21. we had bobbing for apples, face painting, and trivia questions.

**-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-: **For my Twilight story my friends kept gushing about how amazing the book was, which annoyed me to no end. Then, when Twilight was becoming really popular, I hated it even more because I never wanted to be with the supposed "in crowd". To add onto that, I pretty much hated Sci-Fi stuff, and considered Twilight Sci-Fi at the time, because well, duh, vampires. Then one day when I finally ran out of Joan Lowery Nixon books to read after reading everything in stock at the school library, I decided to try and give Twilight a chance because months before I had read a little of it in advisory after having borrowed it from a friend. I borrowed the book from my other friend and then I started where I had left off a few months ago before, and then fell in love. I still find it a little ironic that before I used to hate it and now I always want to talk Twilight nonstop and try to get my sister hooked, because she too hates it because it is so popular. But now I am a complete Twinerd…

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **My best friend made me read the chapter after James had attacked Bella, when she was in the hospital, the moment I finished it I wanted more. Edward was the perfect boyfriend and I could relate to Bella.

**burnin4Christ: **I had a friend who read the books a couple of years ago and was after me to read them but I never really got around to reading Twilight around early last year. I fell in love with the book and couldn't wait to get the rest of them. After a couple of months I borrowed New Moon from a friend and read that and then read Eclipse. By then I was already obsessed with Twilight (and Edward) and was impatiently waiting for Breaking Dawn. I went to the midnight release party for it and got my copy then. In August my family took a trip to Seattle and I convinced them to go to Forks and La Push. After that I went to the midnight show of the movie with a couple of friends and now am waiting impatiently for the movie DVD and New Moon in theatres.

**StantonLover4Life: **Last year and the year before it, all my friends said you have to read Twilight it is a great book and my answer was mostly no. Finally I gave in last year. I took Twilight on a school trip and I couldn't put it down. The bus ride was three hours and I was half way through by the time we got back. Then my friends told me there was more. New Moon took a long time but it was still good then I read Eclipse in three days. By the time I finished it, it was three days before Breaking Dawn came out and I couldn't even wait that long. I read it in less than 24 hours. I have been obsessed ever since. I saw the movie at the Midnight showing and saw it again the next week. I love Twilight and I will be getting it the day it comes out and I will see New Moon at the midnight showing.

**Jasper-is-a-god: **Miranda was first introduced to Twilight by her best friend Hayley. She had read the books, and liked them. So Miranda wanted to read them, but didn't love them. Then a few months later, she saw them in a store. She remembered liking them and decided to buy Twilight. And then she was just hit with it. Why hadn't she liked them this much the first time around? Her fixation with the books slowly grew to obsession point, and now she's a self proclaimed Twerd! She has gotten all of her friends into them, with Hayley's help of course, and all the popular girls read them too (though they would never admit because of Miranda). Miranda is in love with Jasper too!

**EdwardCullenIsCoolerThanYou: **Leah started reading Twilight way back in 06. She was really into awesome covers and in love with apples those days, so when she saw the cover, she goes, "OMGOMGOMGOMG I'T'S AN APPLE AND IT'S HANDS, AND I'M READING IT NO MATTER IF IT SUCKS OR NOT BUT COME ON IF IT HAS AN APPLE ON THE FRONT COVER IT MUSH BE GOOD!" She's actually saying this out loud the whole time, and people are staring at her strangely. Naturally, she read the HP books in 2 weeks in first grade, so she's a fast reader. But now she can read ten times faster. So she sits down on one of those comfy chairs they have lying around in her local bookstore, and starts to read the first chapter. She tries to put the book down, but cliffhanger after cliffhanger keeps her going and she finishes the book in 2.5 hours, still in the little bean bag chair and some explaining to do to her parents because they expected her back half an hour and when they kept calling her, she turned her phone off.

**Sk8rChick2355: **My story of how I found out about Twilight is I was at home and just finished the last Harry Potter book. My mom was telling me I need to get a new book. So I went on Barnes Nobles website and I saw Twilight, and I thought it looked pretty cool. My mom ordered it for me, and when it came I went to my room and started reading it. I didn't come out for the next day. My parents thought I was a bit crazy but I told them it was the best book EVER! My parents said I would be over it in a week, but look at me now! I have an unhealthy obsession! I read it before Eclipse came out so I had to read New Moon and get my filling of Jacob. When Eclipse came out I was amazed at how much better the books could get! I've always been a bookworm but now I only read vampire books. So finally Breaking Dawn came out.

**loveheals: **My friend started reading it, and for a week she kept telling me how it was so great. But on day she finally gave it to me to read, and on May 16, 2008 I started it. I even remember when I became obsessed. It was when I was read the Port Angeles scene, and Edward's silver Volvo then I was hooked.

**SparklingTopazEye: **I saw a bunch of people reading it and I thought it looked really interesting. I went to Barnes and Noble and then bought it. I fell in love with it. I pre-ordered New Moon, and then devoured it. Same with Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, although with Breaking Dawn, I was drooling over Seth. He's my favorite!

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks again for your ideas and wonderful reviews. They help us out so much!**

**We were shocked by how many people gave us their stories on how they found out about Twilight. We didn't expect that many people to give us them and we really appreciate it. We really enjoyed reading each of your stories on how you found out about Twilight, and made sure to include every singe one. So this issue is a whole lot longer than usual, thanks to all of the stories. If you haven't given us you story on how you found out about Twilight yet, then be sure to give it to us and we will be sure to include it in the next issue!**

**We would also like to thank Bronzehairedgirl620 for all of the wonderful M stories that she gave us. She helped us out so much more than expected and we greatly appreciate it. We wouldn't have any M stories to recommend if it wasn't for her. So be sure to go and check them out.**

**We would also like to remind you guys of our community Twilighter's Dream. We would love to hear your guys ideas for stories that we can add to it. It would be greatly appreciated. So go and check that out.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	9. January 26, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _The Things We Do For Love: _By **An End Has A Start**

_The Things We Do For Love _is a great story that starts out hilarious. Edward a rich doctor buys a puppy so he can meet and talk to the dog walker he has a crush on, which is Bella. While Edward and Bella get to know each other Jasper and Emmett meet Alice and Rosalie who are Bella's roommates. Emmett and Jasper also do some things to get to meet and talk to Alice and Rosalie. This story will have you laughing your head off at the situations and then mad at the others. Be sure to go and check out this amazing read.

**Recent News**

Rumors have been spreading that Dakota Fanning is being considered for the role of Jane. Some people would love to have her to play Jane and some would hate it. Looks like we are going to have to trust the New Moon movie makers on if they chose the right people.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

. _Forever Young: _By**Mirrorbay2000**

. _Going For The Gold: _By **Bethaboo**

. _Once Upon A Time, In Therapy: _By **AllyR=0 A**

**. **_Natural Defense Mechanism: _By **xxsparklesnick**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Rachel and Rebecca.

This week's trivia question is:

What was the first chapter of Twilight that Stephenie Meyer wrote?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

_"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason. ...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."_

_-Edward_

**Random Fact**

That three out of four of Edward's eye color's are the colors of a stop light: red, green, and yellow.

**Song Of The Week**

_God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You: _By **Alabama**

_God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You _really describes how Edward thinks about Bella. He pretty much thinks that she's perfect and this song really shows you how much he cares about Bella. Be sure to go and listen to this amazing song.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Hot Topic has gotten a new necklace design. This necklace comes in a set of two. It's a heart that has been cut in half. One half of the heart is on one necklace and the other half if on the other necklace. These necklaces come with different quotes on them.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **edwardsdreamgal, **they gave us the tip that we used for Rosalie's column. As usual they will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us the best five words for next week's hangman.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Tanya.

This week's riddle is:

I am angry,  
I am bitter,  
I am mean,  
I lost my love to something more,  
Now I watch as he adores,  
On the one he left me for,  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 6: Saying The Characters Names Out Loud**

The thought of pretty much any Twilight character should be able to calm someone down (especially one of the Cullen boys and Jacob). Well when you need to relax just say the names of your favorite characters out loud and think about what you like about each of them. The idea of it is to get your mind thinking about Twilight and off of what is stressing you out at the time.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

This week's Beauty Expertise was given to us by **edwardsdreamgal. **

Okay, so a lot of people probably have trouble finding your cheek bones to put on blush. One way that could help make putting on blush a whole lot easier is to suck in your checks and make fish lips. This shows you where your cheek bones easier to find and it will make it easier to apply blush.

**Esme's Decorating Hints**

This week's Esme's decorating hint is to make something to hang up on your wall. Okay, so what girl wouldn't dream of having Edward's or Jacob's initials on your wall? To do this you can go to Walmart or Hobby Lobby and pick up some wooden letters. Once you get the letters you can paint them Twilight colors (red and black). To make it even better you could add glitter to them. After your finished decorating them you can then hang the letters on your wall.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

A random thought of the day, is it possible to turn animals into vampires, or do you know? I wouldn't think it would be that it would be the best idea, since I wouldn't think that they would be as uncontrollable as immortal children. Hi to General Jazzy and Embry!

Sincerely Animal Loving PenPal

Dear Animal Loving PenPal

That is a random thought. You know, I haven't really thought about that before, interesting. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work though because or venom would probably only work on humans. But it's probably not the best idea to try it though. I'll tell Jasper and Embry you said hi!

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

I'm having trouble finding great websites besides Stephenie's that really give you great information on the movie and the actors. It's so hard to find correct information now that it's so popular. Everybody seems to love to make up new rumors that are not true at all. Are there any great websites that you can recommend to me?

Sincerely Desperate For Info

Dear Desperate For Info

I know what you mean about the websites. It gets on my nerves to. But there are some amazing websites out there to go and check out. One of them include www(dot)hisgoldeneyes(dot)com. It's one amazing website to check out. Another one is www(dot)twilightersanonymous(dot)com. They really keep you updated on any new news out there. You can even subscribe to an email alert list.

Sincerely Alice

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

. _Even eternal enemies can work together to save something they love_

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that Robert Pattinson portrayed Edward well?

**If You Think Robert Portrayed Edward Well:**

. Looked gorgeous like Edward  
. Actually played the piano himself  
. Great accent  
. Captured the mind reading thing well  
. His hair

**If You Think Robert Didn't Portray Edward Well:**

. Didn't capture Edward well  
. His accent  
. His hair  
. Didn't look like Edward

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**That Most Of You Think That Robert Portrayed Edward Well**

Next week's debate is going to be if you think that Robert and Kristen would make a good couple or not in real life.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Carlisle

2. Leah

3. Alice

4. Eclipse

5. Cauis

This week's Twilight hangman are:

1. _ E S _ I _ A

2. S _ _ P E S _ _ F _ E R

3. _ U L _ E N

4. _ O _ A _ I E

5. _ E N _ L I

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

Here are the stories that you guys gave us on how you found out about Twilight.

**VampiresWerewolvesHP: **I found it on a bottom bookshelf and I liked the cover. I took it to camp for a month and finished it the next day. I was drooling for New Moon. I bought the other three the day I got home from camp and finished them in the week. After about one to two months, it was popular and I knew all about it. Finally something I knew about. Now, all of my friends are hooked on it, thanks to ME!

**IamNotStalkingEmmett: **All my friends had read Twilight and they told me I should read it, and I asked what it was about. When they said vampires, I didn't think I would like it. One of them was rereading Twilight and at lunch I borrowed it and read the first chapter before the bell rang and I was so bored, I didn't really want to read any more of it. Then a few months later my other friend was reading it, and I remembered my other friends telling me about it, but I didn't remember reading the first chapter. I still didn't want to read it though. Then, at my school library I couldn't find anything good to read so I thought I guess I'll just read it. Then when I read the first chapter I thought it was really familiar. I finished Twilight that day and I borrowed the other three books from my other friend.

**Keely Jade: **I knew of Twilight for a really long time, it was recommended to me many times. I always thought "Who wants to read some stupid book about vampires?"

Then one day, on the amazing day of September 12, I was in the library at school, searching for a good book. I happened to look down and my eye caught the title of Twilight. I grabbed the book without reading the summary and ran to the desk to check it out.

I read it in four days. Then after that, the rest is history. I became a crazed Twilight fan and that's that.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for your guys reviews and ideas for last issue's chapter. You guys help us out more than you ever know. We get so excited to know that you guys love what we are doing with the paper so far.**

**We would like to tell you guys that we love the stories that you guys gave us for the Your Twilight Story Column. We love reading how you found out about Twilight. So if you haven't given us your story yet, we would love to be able to read it and put it in the next issue.**

**We would also like to remind you guys about our community Twilighter's Dream. Some of you guys have been asking for the link to it and you can get it at our profile under the "Communities" section at the bottom of our bio. If you still can't find it tell us and we will try to put the link up there. **

**We would also like to say to you guys who watched the auditions in Louisville for American Idol, that you guys rock! If you remember seeing Shera Lawrence on the auditions, we would like to say that we know her, in fact she goes to Madi's church. We are certain that she will go far in American Idol, so be sure to watch for her. If she does make it to the top 24, be sure to vote for her! We are so excited to know that she might make it to the top, so we just had to say something about it.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	10. February, 2, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _Worlds Collide: _By **Bronzehairedgirl620** and** Daddy's Little Cannibal**

_World's Collide _is a great story in which Edward is a psychiatrist and does a case to study Bella who has Multiple Personality Disorder. He does a story on her alter egos and has been asked to help her get rid of this disorder. This story may not be that long right now, but it has a great story line and it will go far. Be sure to go and check out this amazing read on FanFiction.

**Recent News**

Kristen Stewart and Robert Pattinson both have movies coming out soon. Kristen is staring in a new comedy called _Adventureland, _and Robert is staring in a movie called _Little Ashes. _But the funny thing about the movies is that they are going to be released on the same day: March 27.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

_. Hourglass: _By **Bronzehairedgirl60**

. _Peonies: _By **sillybella**

**. **_My Fairytale Ending: _By **loverofallbooks**

**. **_Blind: _**Jayeliwood**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Chapter 13, Confessions.

This week's trivia question is:

How many people have imprinted in the La Push pack?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_**You're wounding my ego Bella. I just proposed to you, and you think it's a joke." -Edward**_

**Random Fact**

Even we can relate science to Twilight. Everybody knows E=MC2. Well for us E stands for Edward and the MC stands for Masen Cullen. The 2 stands for the two different lives vampire and human.

**Song Of The Week**

_You Can _by **David Archeleta**

_You Can_ is another great song that really describes how Edward fells about Bella. It shows you just how much he cares about her, like how Bella is the most important thing in his life. Be sure to check out this amazing song.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Hot Topic has gotten in something that some people might consider over the top, but not to us Twilighters. Hot Topic is now selling body glitter. The glitter comes in a bottle with Edward's face on it. So if you want to sparkle like a vampire, go and pick up your body glitter from Hot Topic.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **StantonLover4Life. **They gave us this week's hangman. As usual they will get bragging rights, and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us the best random fact.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Leah.

This week's riddle is:

Though I may not be physically sound,  
The blood of the ancestors runs in my veins,  
Brave and wise, I am a symbol of strength,  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 6: Spa Day**

Who doesn't love a spa day? It just depends on how you want your spa day to go. You could get a facial mask or you could give yourself a manicure and pedicure. Just be creative and this will be a great way for relaxing when you are stressed.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

Okay, so one trick to makeup is about balancing. You don't want to look like you have too much makeup on. There are a couple of tricks that can help you look good. One would be if you more eye makeup than usual, put on a light shade of lip gloss. This also works the other way. If you don't have that much eye makeup on, put on a darker lip gloss. Just make sure it looks balanced.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**10 Things To Do At Walmart:**

**.**Put a bag of M&M's on lay-a-way.

. Go to the gun department and ask where you can find the anti-depressants.

. Throw a bunch of bouncy balls down an aisle and yell "Go Pikachu, go!"

. Leave a trail of tomato juice from an aisle to the ladies bathroom.

. Go up to an employee and tell them that there is a Code 3 in housewares and see what happens.

. When someone asks you if they can help you yell, "Why can't you people just leave me alone!!!"

. Hide in the dressing rack and when someone looks through it say, "Pick me! Pick me!"

. Find someone and have a race with the shopping carts.

. Go into a dressing room and yell, "There's no toilet paper in here!".

. When the intercom comes on get into a fetal position and say, "It's those voices again".

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

My friend had recently finished the Twilight Saga. She constantly asks me questions like "Did Irina die?" when it clearly stated that she did. She also constantly compares people to some of the Twilight characters, which could be offensive in a way. And whenever I talk to my other friend about Twilight, she says that I couldn't talk to my friend about it since she hadn't read the books. Help please.

Sincerely Frustrated

Dear Frustrated

This can be very challenging, especially considering it's a friend of yours. The best way to handle this would be to talk to her and tell her that you don't like her comparing people to the characters. Tell her that you think it's offensive and ask her to stop. As for your other friend tell her that you can talk to her about it because you are trying to get her to read the books. But most people do something like that because they probably feel left out sometimes, and might think that Twilight is "your guy's thing". Which would be why she only wants you talking to her about it.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

My parents think I'm too obsessed! They threatened to take away my books if I didn't shut up about it. What do I do?!?

Sincerely Too Obsessed?

Dear Too Obsessed?

Parents can be such a pain sometime. They just don't realize that taking away your Twilight books is like losing a pet, it's heartbreaking. But one way you can help get them off your back is to just be sure not to talk about Twilight at your house. It can be hard, but just make sure to talk about Twilight to your other Twilight friends. You could also try to get them to read it, especially your mom. Because if you can get one parent obsessed than you will have it pretty easy.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

Would Emmett ever run for president? I'd vote for him! Okay, I'm kidding.  
So what do you think of other author's portrayals of vampires? Does it annoy you, or do you find it funny or something?  
Shout out to Jazzy and Embry! (I'd tell you to give Embry a hug but that might freak him out.)

Sincerely Emmett's Campaign Manager

Dear Emmett's Campaign Manager

That is a funny thought. But I'm sure if I would vote for Emmett or not.  
I think that the other vampire portrayals are quite funny if you ask me. It's hilarious to think that people think that we will melt in the sun. But we know how the real vampires are so those other books don't really matter. It is pretty funny to read them though.  
I'll tell Jasper and Embry you said hi.

Sincerely Alice

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

. _Even monsters can hold on to their humanity_

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that Robert Pattinson portrayed Edward well?

**If You Think That Robert and Kristen Would Make A Good Couple:**

. Look good together.  
. Have Chemistry  
. Could make the movie better during romance scenes

**If You Think That Robert and Kristen Wouldn't Make A Good Couple:**

. Robert wouldn't be single  
. Kristen has a boyfriend  
. Look awkward together  
. No chemistry  
. If they broke up it would make filming weird

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**Robert and Kristen Wouldn't Make a Good Couple**

Next week's debate is going to be if you think Dakota Fanning should play Jane or not in New Moon.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Jessica

2. Shape Shifter

3. Cullen

4. Rosalie

5. Denali

This week's Twilight hangman are:

1. _ E W _ O N

2. B _ N J _ M _ N

3. L _ _ N A _ D L _ _ B

4. _ L Y _ P I _ C O _ E _

5. N _ M A _ S

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

Here are the stories that you guys gave us on how you found out about Twilight.

**reader13lovesbooks: **I started reading Twilight when my friend was in MSN one night with me and told me to read it. I told her that she had to read Artemis Fowl and then I would read it. Well, she never read Artemis Fowl, so yeah. But on my birthday, I got like $200 worth of gift cards to Barnes and Noble, so I went on a shopping spree there, saw all the books and thought what the heck, might as well. So I read Twilight, and I was all I LOVE THIS! Then I started reading New Moon, but I brought it to school one day, and then I couldn't find it, so I had to stop reading until the library got it in. When they finally did, I began reading again, and I finished the series.

**edwardsdreamgirl: **A few people in my grade had read it and I was looking for a good read for the holidays just before Easter. I read Twilight and then immediately read New Moon the next day. Eclipse wasn't in our school library so I drove around and found it in a library at 9:30 pm. I also couldn't wait to get my hands on a copy of Breaking Dawn and "borrowed" it from a girl's bag (yes I did give it back). You could say I'm very addicted.

**appirates: **It was the last day of 8th grade and I was in social studies and we were having free time I guess. Me and a bunch of my friends were making reading lists and Molly was like put down Twilight! It's really good! Then she told me about it and I thought it as going to be so dumb!

Anyways, I promised I would check it out. Well, I went to my aunt's house and my mom owed me a book because I was going to do something for her. But none of the stores had them. So I bought Eclipse thinking it was the second one. Anyways, when we got home from my aunt's house we went to the town next to us and I finally got it and read it one day.

Then I just couldn't wait for the second book and so I just read Eclipse. I finally borrowed New Moon from a friend and read it. It took me a day to read all the books. I know it took me 15 hours to read Breaking Dawn.

**Bronzehairedgirl620: **I was going to Texas on vacation with my sister and I needed a good book. Of course I waited until the last minute so I was on Amazon looking frantically looking for one, and I love mystery/romance and the first thing that came up in both searches for teens was Twilight. My mom told me I should get it and I absolutely hated vampire books, so I immediately said no.

She ordered it, along with New Moon after reading the reviewssaying how fantastic it was. I read the summary for the 2nd book which said "after Bella gets bit…" so I already thought I knew the ending. Edward killed her, blah, blah, blah.

I read it on the plane, finished it that night, read the second in a day and had to wait until I got home because Eclipse was out the day I was on the plane. I ran to the bookstore and absolutely devoured it, and obviously I haven't gotten over it.

**Klooqy: **I'd been noticing loads of girls in my school reading it. Then a few of my friends recommended it to me and I thought, okay, sounds good, then I forgot all about it.

Then a lot more girls started recommending it to me, even ones I didn't know all to well, because I was the resident bookworm. Then even girls who hated reading started gushing about it. I thought, okay, there must be something here. Then I forgot about it again.

Then at a math competition break, my teammate told me the book was about a vampire who fell in love with a human, and she mentioned some finer points of the story. So I thought, okay, I have to check this out. But then I couldn't find it anywhere in bookstores because they were sold out. Then we were using computers in the school library when a friend went to the movie website and showed me the trailer. I fell completely in love with Edward on mere hear say. Then she lent me the book and I morphed into the psycho stalker of fictional characters I am today.

**bcookie: **I was walking through a Books-A-Million and I saw Breaking Dawn on the shelf and thought it looked interesting but I didn't have any money, so I just walked on and forgot about it. Then like a week later I walked into class and my teacher had brought in her lap top, she had a Twilight screensaver, when the girls in class noticed, the teacher and the girls got into a big discussion about the book, and my interest was peaked. I then went to the library got the whole series, read it in three days, and by the time the movie came out I had read the series 7 times in 2 months.

.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks again for all of the wonderful reviews and ideas. We really appreciate it so much! We wouldn't be able to do this without you.**

**Okay, so if any of you guys have been watching the news you know that basically the whole state of Kentucky and the surrounding states are in a state of emergency, which is completely true. The reason we are pointing this out is because we are in that emergency. In fact Madi's power has been out since last Monday night and it still is. So we were really lucky to be able to get this issue updated and out so you guys could read it. But we are not sure when the next update will be. It depends on how quick our power can come back up. The only reason we are able to update today is because the library was open. We will try to get the next issue out by next Monday, but we are not completely sure yet. We will try our best though.**

**Now that that's out of the way, we want to know what you thought about the new Emmett column. Lot's of you guys have been wanting a column for Emmett so we gave you one. Is it a hit or miss? We really want your opinion on it, so please leave a review or PM us on if you liked it or not. Ideas for it would be greatly appreciated for it too.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	11. February 16, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _When She Smiles: _By **I'heure bleue**

_When She Smiles _is an amazing story on Alice and Jasper. In the story you will basically read from when they were little kids and when they get older. This is such a sweet story, it is sure to make you go "Aww!" every chapter. Be sure to go and check out this amazing read.

**Recent News**

Hot Topic is having a midnight release party for the Twilight DVD. They will be giving away Twilight merchandise and having trivia. You can pre-order your movie at any Hot Topic store. When you pre-order the DVD when you go to pick it up you will also receive a original movie still suitable for framing.

Rumors are going around that the Jonas Brother's may have a song on the New Moon soundtrack. This hasn't been confirmed yet, but a lot of people think it will happen.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

_. Our Little Man: _By **My-Bella**

. _Welcome To Drama Academy: _By **twilightluver001**

**. **_Welcome To The Real World: _By **twilightluver001**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was 5.

This week's trivia question is:

What college did Stephenie Meyer go to?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires" -Embry_

**Random Fact**

The cure for the Spanish Influenza was discovered in the year that Edward was turned into a vampire.

**Song Of The Week**

_Destiny: _By **Jim Brickman**

_Destiny _is another amazing song that really describes how Bella and Edward feel about each other. The lyrics are amazing. Be sure to go and check out this song.

**Twilight Merchandise**

The Twilight Encyclopedia has been rescheduled to start selling in stores. It originally should have been in stores on December 30, but they have changed the date. It will be now be coming out on September 30, 2009. You can go and reserve your copy on amazon(dot)com.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **Lost In Believing. **They gave us this week's random fact. As usual they will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can get all of the hangman right first.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Billy.

This week's riddle is:

The future is a mystery to me,  
But only in certain company,  
Closets know no bounds,  
When left in my capable hands,  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 7: Pictures**

Okay, so who wouldn't calm down at looking at a picture of their favorite Twilight character? For this tip just find a picture that you love of your favorite Twilight character. Looking at the picture should calm you down from a stressful day.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**10 Things To Do At School:**

. Randomly shout "Are we there yet?"

. Dance to all of your classes.

. Make up a word and ask your English teacher what it means.

. If you are a teacher's pet, break some rules and see if you get into trouble.

. Run down the halls and stop. Then scream out loud, "The halls are not a racetrack!"

. Write a letter to the guidance counselor telling them how they have caused more problems than they have fixed.

. When the teacher walks out of the room, walk to the board and start 'teaching' the class.

. Run into the walls and apologize to them.

. Tell the teacher that your imaginary werewolf ate your homework.

.Run down the halls screaming, "The Volturi are coming!"

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

I finally got my sister to start reading Twilight, but she hates it! And yet she keeps reading it! I don't want her to read it if she keeps on making fun of it and if she hates it. She claims that when she gets absorbed into a book she can't stop no matter how much she hates it. What do you think I should do?

P.S.: My friend thinks that Hot Topic should make Twilight gum, what do you think?

Sincerely Frustrated Beyond Belief

Dear Frustrated Beyond Belief

Wow! I can't believe that somebody would hate Twilight! But everyone is entitled to their opinion. I can't see how she would still keep reading it though. Maybe she just wants to be able to have more in common with you, or talk to you more so that's why she keeps reading it. But if that's not the reason, to try to forget about her hating it you could try to tell her all the great reasons about Twilight, besides how much you love the characters. Like you could explain to her how it shows that true love conquers all. Twilight may be about vampires, but it shows what people want, true love. Maybe your sister will start to like the books, you just have to hope for the best.

I also think that having Twilight gum would be neat for Hot Topic to make.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

Do the other Cullen's know you have an 'Ask Alice' column? If not, then you're probably really freaking out Jasper and Embry with all this saying hi to them with me.

Oh, and do people of different races have different tasting blood? Different genders? Am I asking to many questions?

Okay, just to be different, tell Jasper he's awesome, and give Embry a pat on the head and tell him he's a 'good boy!'. Then take pictures of their faces. It'll be priceless.

Sincerely Has Too Many Questions and Random Ideas

Dear Too Many Questions

You sure do ask a lot of questions. No, the Cullen's (except for Edward because he can read my mind) don't know about the column. So I guess it does freak out Embry and Jasper when I tell them hi from you.

As for your other questions, I have no comment for them. I don't want to talk about human blood, when humans are the ones reading this column.

I'll be sure to tell both of them that! I will also take pictures.

Sincerely Alice

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

. _True love knows no boundaries_

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that Dakota Fanning would portray Jane well?

**If You Think That Dakota Fanning Would Portray Jane Well:**

. Looks like Jane  
. Great actor  
. Right age  
. Right height  
. Lots of experience

**If You Think That Dakota Fanning Wouldn't Portray Jane Well:**

. Doesn't seem the right age to play Jane  
. Too young  
. Doesn't look like Jane

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**That You Think That Dakota Fanning Would Portray Jane Well.**

Next week's debate is going to be if you think that the Jonas's Brother's should have a song on the New Moon soundtrack or not.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Newton

2. Benjamin

3. Lion and Lamb

4. Olympic Coven

5. Nomads

This week's Twilight hangman are:

1. _ R E _ K _ N G _ A _ N

2. B _ A _ K

3. _ M _ E _ T

4. _ L O O _

5. _ U T _ E R _ N G H _ I G _ T _

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

Here are the stories that you guys gave us on how you found out about Twilight.

**newgirlintown204: **My older sister always read the books and I found them lying around. The first time I actually read a chapter in the series, it was the first chapter of New Moon. The reason I read it because I was in the basement and the book was there, so I flipped through it and I read Bella's dream about being old and stuff and I'm thinking "What a freak show book?" Then one day my sister threw the Twilight book in my room and says "Read it. Just read it", and I read it. then I understood why my sister was so obsessed with it. I got attached and now I'm obsessed.

**vampiregirl1654: **Okay, so my friend really loved the Twilight series, and she was always trying to convince me to read them. Of course, I thought it was kind of silly. So, she was rereading Twilight, and I didn't have anything to read so I asked to borrow New Moon, when I started to read it, I was really bored. So, I told her no thanks. Then, in summer I was at Target, looking for a book to read. I saw Twilight and remembered what my friend said before about it. I convinced my mom to get it for me. I started to read, and I was hooked. I immediately bought the next two, and then when Breaking Dawn came out. I actually know more about the series than she does.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews and ideas for the last issue. We would also like to thank you guys for waiting longer for this chapter. We tried to get it out sooner, but we just couldn't with the emergency going on. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**We would like to tell you guys that we have put up a poll on our bio. It is what is your favorite column in the Twilighter Times. We would really appreciate it if you guys would go and vote. If we get at least 50 votes we will add a new column to the Twilighter Times. So go and vote. We will be ending the poll on March 21. Which is also the day the Twilight DVD comes out.**

**We have also been informed that we have made a couple mistakes in the last chapter. We would like to say that we are sorry for that and we will try to do better when we read over the issues. If you happen to catch anything we miss, please tell us and we will try to fix it. We are human and we do make mistakes, you just have to correct the ones you make.**

**Last, we would like to say that if you have any stories to recommend please do. We try to read all of the recommendations, but sometimes there is just so many it's hard to have both of us read them all by the next update. So if you recommended a story and it wasn't in this issue it will be in the next issue. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	12. February 25, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _Thirteen Reasons Why: _By **runaway xo**

This story takes place right after Eclipse. Edward proves his love to Bella by showing her 13 of the many reasons of why he loves her. This story is extremely sweet and romantic. It just proves why we love Edward so much. Be sure to go and check out this amazing read.

**Recent News**

Robert Pattinson has turned down the chance to have a song on the New Moon soundtrack. He doesn't want to do a song because he wants to keep his music as a backup to his acting career.

Robert Pattinson has been nominated for the Bravo T.V. A-List Awards. He is up for the award of A-List Breakout. Celebrities he is up against include Katy Perry, Rosemarie DeWit, Mickey Rourke, and Malia and Sasha Obama. The voting will be closing on March 31st before 12 p.m. EST. We will be posting the link so you can vote on our profile.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

. _Blue Moon Over Manka's: _By **cullenista**

**. **_Hiding In Plain Sight: _By **limona**

**. **_Solstice: _By **AspiringWriter91**

**. **_Revenge: _By **seashell118 **

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Brigham Young University.

This week's trivia question is:

What was the name that Bella put on Renesmee's fake identity papers in Breaking Dawn?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_I will give your strange coven this much, you humans can be quite interesting. I guess I can see the draw of observing you. It's amazing-some of you seem to have no sense of your own self-interest at all." -James_

**Random Fact**

The date for the release of the Eclipse movie has been set. Eclipse is set to come out on June 30, 2010.

**Edward's Playlist**

_Angel of Mine: _By **Monica  
**_Angel of Mine _is a great song. We think that this song describes Jasper and Alice really well. It really does show you their relationship that they have.

_My Heart: _By **Paramore  
**_My Heart _is another amazing song that describes how Edward thinks about Bella. It really shows you just how much he loves her.

_If You Asked Me To: _By **Celine Dion  
**_If You Asked Me To _is a great song that really captures how Jasper thinks about his and Alice's relationship.

_Haunted: _By **Kelly Clarkson  
**_Haunted_ is another amazing song that describes how Bella felt when Edward left in New Moon.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Twilight Conversation Hearts are now available at FYE. There are three different boxes. One of them have the cast on it, one has Edward on it, and on of them has Bella on it. The back of the boxes have "trivia" on them. Some of the hearts actually sparkly and sayings on the hearts include: Bite Me, Soul Mate, Trust Me, Forks, and many more. Be sure to go and pick up a box of them at your nearest FYE store.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **reader13lovesbooks. **They were the first to get all of last week's hangman correct. As usual they will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us the best debate topic.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Alice.

This week's riddle is:

A majestic power of old, we are,  
As we sit here waiting,  
Waiting for a chance to overthrow,  
The old enemies of the past,  
Revenge is in our hands,  
Who are we?

(two people)

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 8: Read**

Okay this tip is really simple. Read a book. Reading is very relaxing and soothing, if you pick the right book. It doesn't matter which book you pick, just find one and read it. It should calm you down from your stressful day.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

This week's beauty expertise is going to be on which tweezer is best to use when you are tweezing your eyebrows.

Thin Tip Tweezer: Good for grasping small, fine hairs, and plucking ingrown hair.

Slanted Tip Tweezer: Gives maximum control for tweezing your eyebrows.

Square Tip Tweezer: Best used for removing coarse hairs or several hairs at a time.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**10 Things To Do In An Elevator:**

**. **Whistle the first seven notes of "It's A Small World" incessantly

. Crack open your briefcase and while peering inside ask, "Got enough air in there?"

. Walk on with a cooler that says "Human Head" on the side.

. Stare at another passenger for a while, and then announce, "You're one of THEM aren't you?"

. Make explosion noises whenever anyone presses a button

. On the highest floor, hold the door open and demand that it stay open until you hear the penny you dropped down the shaft go "plink" at the bottom

. Tell people,** "**I know what you are thinking"

. Drop a pen, and wait until someone reaches to pick it up, and then scream, "That's mine!"

. Bring a camera and take pictures of everyone in the elevator

. Pretend that you are a flight attendant and review emergency procedures and exits with the passengers.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

My friend says that she is not as obsessed with Twilight as she was in November. What can I do to save her?  
Sincerely Need To Help My Friend

Dear Need To Help My Friend

Wow! I can say I've that I have never heard of someone not as obsessed with Twilight. I can see why though. The reason she wasn't as obsessed is because of all of the 'movie hype' in November. Everybody was like that. But her not being as obsessed now is a different story. To help her you could try talking about it more often. It could help her get more obsessed if you guys are talking more about it. It will get her more involved and it should help her some.  
Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

Yep another totally random thought. What do you guys do for Thanksgiving? Go hunt turkeys? That would be totally awesome. Well, not for the Turkeys, but they are not very bright, anyway.

Tell Jasper he's a cutie and ask Embry if he prefers Kibbles and Bits or Beneful Dog Food.  
Sincerely Turkey Hunter

Dear Turkey Hunter

Okay, you come up with the most random questions I have ever heard, but they are so funny! Honestly I'm not sure if I should tell you what we do for Thanksgiving, it gives people something to think about. So just use your imagination to answer that question.

I'll tell Jasper that's he's a cutie, and I'll ask Embry that. And the pictures turned out great from last week's question.  
Sincerely Alice

**Bella's Library**

This is a brand new column that will give you recommendations on great books to read. We will try to cover a wide range of genres so that everybody can find something that they can enjoy.

_Mediator Series: _By **Meg Cabot**

Susannah (A.K.A. Suze) Simon is your normal average teenager. Except for one little thing, she's a mediator, which means she can see and talk to ghosts. Her mom gets married and she is forced to move from New York, to sunny California. While in her new room she discovers something, she isn't the only one who lives there. Yep, Susannah Simon has a ghost named Jesse de Silva living in her bedroom. What will happen to Susannah and Jesse? Will it be love at first sight? There are six books in the series.

_Vampire __Kisses: _By **Ellen Schreber**

In the small town she calls "Dullsville", sixteen year old Raven Madison longs to become a vampire. At her school she stands out among the other people at her school with her black nails, black clothes, and her fascination with Anne Rice. Then a mysterious family moves in the haunted mansion in the town. Rumor starts to spread that the family living there are vampires. On Halloween Raven goes to the mansion and sees the guy of her dreams, Alexander. Is Alexander really a vampire? And will Raven finally get her wish, and fall in love while trying to become a vampire?

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_. Losing your temper can be hair-raising _

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that Dakota Fanning would portray Jane well?

**If You Think That The Jonas Brothers Should Be In The New Moon Soundtrack:**

. Just want to do it for publicity  
. Shouldn't bring Disney into the movie  
. Aren't that good, people just think they are 'hot'  
. Not the right type of genre for Twilight  
. To upbeat and cheesy for New Moon  
. Seem like a Disney movie  
. Would cause the wrong people to start liking Twilight

**If You Think That The Jonas Brothers Shouldn't Be In The New Moon Soundtrack:**

. Have good music  
. Trust the people making the movie

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**That You Think That The Jonas Brother Shouldn't Be In The New Moon Soundtrack.**

Next week's debate is going to be if you think that Kristen portrayed Bella well in the movie.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Breaking Dawn

2. Black

3. Emmett

4. Blood

5. Wuthering Heights

This week's Twilight hangman are

1. L _ V _ T _ I _ N G _ E

2. _ I C _ O R _ A

3. E _ I _ Y

4. _ _ U E L _ V _

5. _ M _ R I _ T

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Twilight Actor**

**Kellan Lutz: **Kellan was born on March 15, 1985 in Dickinson, North Dakota. He was raised throughout North Dakota, the Midwest and Arizona. He started modeling when he was 13 or 14 years old. When he graduated high school, he moved to California to attend Chapman University to pursue chemical engineering, but decided to go into acting instead. He has stared in episodes of CSI: NY, Six Feet Under, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, and also Heroes. Films he has also stared in include Prom Night, Stick It, and Accepted.

**Your Twilight Story**

Here are the stories that you guys gave us on how you found out about Twilight.

**R2-D2106: **I heard the movie was coming out and wondered what all the excitement was about. I bought a copy of Twilight at my local Barnes and Noble, and was hooked. Now there's just a small matter of my little brother mocking my love of the Cullen Family

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!!!! FanFiction finally works!!!!!!! Thanks for all of your reviews and ideas for the last chapter!!! They help us out so much in making the next issue. This is probably going to be a pretty long author's note, but we have a lot of things we need to say.**

**Okay, last chapter someone flamed us pretty bad. For those you, who are new to FanFiction and don't know the entire "lingo", flamed means that someone leaves you a pretty bad review. In the review they told us that we don't put out good news, that we suck, that we are ignorant, that we are Twilight imposters, and to basically stop writing the paper. Okay, we would just like to say that we appreciate criticism, it makes you a better writer, but we don't appreciate when someone says something like that to someone. It doesn't make you a bigger person to put down people, it just makes you a jerk and a bully. It can really hurt someone to have someone say that they are ignorant and to quit writing. FanFiction is a place where people can get other's opinions about their writing, but not in that way that puts them down. We have nothing against flames if they give you the right criticism. **

**Now that that's out of the way, we would love to know what you thought of the changes we put in this week's issue. If you noticed, we changed the name of the Song Of The Week column, to "Edward's Playlist". We would really like to know what you think of the name change. Also, we would also like to know, what you thought about "Bella's Library". We wanted to include something about Bella, and we got the idea from a review. Please, give us your opinion on it.**

**Also, they have created the official logo for the New Moon movie. If you haven't seen the logo yet, you can go and get the link from our profile. **

**Last, we would like to remind you guys to go and vote at our poll. We want to know which column is your favorite. To vote just go to our profile. If your favorite column is not one of the choices, please tell us and we will try to fix it. Our goal is to get at least 50 votes, and if you guys can make that happen, we would really really appreciate it!!!!**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	13. March 2, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _Love Story: _By **newest cullen**

_Love Story _takes place back in the 1800's. It is based on Taylor Swift's song Love Story. Bella and Edward's family's hate each other, just like Romeo and Juliet. They have to go through both of their family's hatred for one another, for their happiness. Will everything work out in the end? Be sure to go and check it out.

**Recent News**

Access Hollywood and March 5th will be showing deleted scenes from Twilight. To go and get a sneak peak just go to www(dot)twilightersanonymous(dot)com.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

. _Once Friend, Now What?: _By **Just Call Me Mrs Cullen**

**. **_If Only He Knew How I Feel About Him: _By **hopelessromantic007**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Vanessa Wolfe.

This week's trivia question is:

What vampire has a power that can tell if someone is lying or not?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope." -Jasper_

**Random Fact**

Chris Wietz will not be directing Eclipse, so Summit will have to find another director.

**Edward's Playlist**

_First Time: _By **Life House**

_First Time_ is a great song that describes how Bella and Edward feel about each other.

_Decoy: _By **Paramore**

_Decoy _is a great song that describes how Victoria used Riley in Breaking Dawn. It really shows you just how Riley didn't matter to her and that he was just a ploy in her plan to kill Bella.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Hot Topic has gotten new stuff in. They are now selling a music box that plays Claire de Lune. They have also gotten in new designs on T-shirts in too. Some of these include a Forks High School T-shirt and a DVD cover T-shirt. Also they have started to sell Edward pajamas.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **StantonLover4Life. **They gave us this week's debate topic. As usual they will get bragging rights, and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us the best idea for Emmett's Pranks.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Alice.

This week's riddle is:

I am often ignored,  
Pushed to the side,  
Love is my gift,  
I am kind and understanding  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 9: Take A Deep Breath**

Something that can be as simple as taking a couple of breaths can be very relaxing. If you feel stressed, just take a few slow, deep breaths. It should calm you down tremendously.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

**How To Get Rid Of Blemishes**

**1. Clean: **Wash your face with a gentle, oil-and fragrance-free cleanser; preferably one that is labeled PH balanced. If you happen to have oily skin, you need to use a cleanser that contains salicylic acid or benzoil peroxide.

**2. Treat: **Then add a topical acne treatment that contains benzoil peroxide or salicylic acid all over your face. Be sure to apply it all over and not just in areas that have acne on it. When at night, be sure to use a drying spot treatment product. In the morning, apply an oil-free sunscreen gel,

**3. Conceal: **When applying makeup be sure to brush on concealer or cream foundation, on the blemish. Then use a fingertip to wipe away any excess concealer. If necessary, apply another coat of concealer or foundation. If your makeup becomes caked on, just wipe it off and start over. Once it looks alright, gently brush powder on top of the concealer or foundation.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**10 Things To Do At The Office:**

. Page yourself over the intercom, but don't disguise your voice.

. Put up mosquito netting around your cubicle.

. Make up nicknames for all of your co-workers and only call them by that.

. Every time someone asks you to do something, ask them if they want fries with that.

. Put decaf in the coffee maker for three for three weeks. Once everyone has gotten over their caffeine addiction, switch to espresso.

. When answering your phone, talk in a fake British accent.

. Staple papers in the middle of the page.

. Ask your co-workers mysterious questions and then scribble their answers in a notebook. Mutter something about "psychological profiles".

. Hum songs that will remain lodged in co-workers brains.

. Pretend your mouse is a radio and talk to it.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

This is sort of a random question, but I'm really curious. Do you guys drink from fish?

Sincerely Bored Out Of My Mind

Dear Bored Out Of My Mind

That is a really random question. Honestly, I'm not really sure, if I'm at the liberty to discuss that or not. It adds to the mystery of what we eat and what we don't eat. Plus, I don't want to upset anybody. So just use your imagination for that question.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

Help! I think that I am losing my obsession, and I can't let that happen! What do I do?

Sincerely I Won't Forget Twilgiht

Dear I Won't Forget Twilight

Well, I can see why you think that this is happening. With the movie already out of theatre's there isn't that much of the "movie hype" going around, which means that you don't hear as much about it as much as you did a couple of months ago. To get more obsessed with the series again, start looking up the New Moon movie more. It will get you involved with trying to find out who they cast, and it will get you more obsessed with the series. It gets you excited about the movie.

Sincerely Alice

**Bella's Library**

_Vampire Academy: _By **Richelle Mead**

Rose Hathaway is a powerful blend of human and vampire blood that makes her a Dhampir, where she is dedicated to protecting her best friend Lissa Dragomir a Moroi princess. Lissa must be protected at all times from the Strigoi, who are immortal and are the most dangerous vampires. They are after Lissa to make her one of them.

After two years of freedom from the Academy, Rose and Lissa are caught and are forced back to St. Vladimir's Academy, located deep within the state of Montana. There they will have to finish their education, but is the Academy as safe as it seems?

The friends encounter a lot of danger at the academy, inside and out. They must go through this dangerous world, confront forbidden romances. Will Rose end up letting her guard down?

_Top 8: _By **Katie Finn**

Madison MacDonald has got a huge problem. Someone has hacked her Friendverse profile while she was away on vacation. Now the whole school hates her, and her boyfriend broke-up with her. Can Madison figure out who has made her life so miserable, and find true love on the way? Just who can she trust?

_Someone Like You: _By **Sarah Dessen**

Halley has always followed behind her best friend Scarlett. But during summer vacation, Scarlett's boyfriend was killed in a motorcycle accident. A couple of week's after the funeral, Scarlett figures out that she is pregnant with his baby. In the first time ever in their friendship Scarlett needs help from Halley. Their friendship might take a few hits, but they won't let that break their friendship. A true friendship is a promise that you will keep forever.

_Evermore: _By **Alyson Noel**

Ever since the horrible accident she was in Ever can see people aura's, hear their thoughts. She can even know their entire life story just by touching them. At her new high school she goes out of her way to avoid any human contact. People at her school call her a freak, but that all changes for Ever when she meets Damen.

Damen is wealthy, exotic, and gorgeous, but that doesn't even begin to describe him. He is the only one who can silence Ever's talent. Ever is then drawn in deeper into his world of secrets and mystery, but she is left with more questions than answers. Ever has absolutely no clue who Damen is, or even what he is. But she does know one thing, she if falling helplessly and hopelessly in love with him.

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_. Always verify bad news before doing something stupid_

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that Kristen portrayed Bella well in the movie or not?

**If You Think That Kristen Portrayed Bella well.**

. Looked like Bella  
. Good actress  
. Was good at being clumsy

**If You Think That Kristen Didn't Portray Bella well:**

. To plain  
. Didn't blush enough like Bella  
. Paler than the vampires  
. Blinked way too much  
. Stuttered too much  
. Too awkward to play Bella

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**That You Think That Kristen Didn't Portray Bella well.**

Next week's debate is going to be if you think that Jasper should have had a bigger role in the movie.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Love Triangle

2. Victoria

3. Emily

4. True Love

5. Imprint

This week's Twilight hangman are

1. H _ I _ I

2. C _ E _ R W _ T _ R

3. _ L _ I R _

4. S _ A _ K _ E

5. H Y _ R _ D

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

Here are the stories that you guys gave us on how you found out about Twilight.

**techno96: **In school all of my friends were talking about Twilight and how good it was. And they begged me to read it. At the time I thought that the idea of a vampire book was pretty stupid and why would anyone want to read it. Anyway, and few weeks later, my friends were still talking about it, deciding if Edward or Jacob was better. All I knew about the books was that Bella falls in love with a vampire. When they were talking about the book, I thought that Edward was Bella's friend, and Jacob was Bella's boyfriend. I didn't know who the vampire was. But I asked and they straightened it out for me. Then I thought if all my friends say that it is a good book, I should at least try it. That day, I borrowed it from a friend and read it till 10 at night. I still didn't finish the book but it was fabulous so far. So the next day I faked I was sick so that I could finish the book instead of going to school. I finished the book that day and borrowed New Moon and Eclipse from my friend the next day. Everybody was still reading Breaking Dawn when I finished New Moon and Eclipse so I dragged my dad to Borders so that he could buy me Breaking Dawn. I finished the book through the weekend and have been ever since!

**kellinw: **People on the school's Internet Library page had been recommending it for months, so I put aside all the reviews that said it was awful. I borrowed the book from my friend, and at first I didn't like it. I read New Moon anyways and loved it, which made me read Eclipse. Then I decided that I liked it, well Edward.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!!! Thank you so much for last chapters reviews and ideas. We really appreciate it so much. They help us out tremendously when we are making the next issue.**

**Okay, from last week it seems that a lot of people liked the name change and the new column. We are glad that you liked it, and if you happen to have any ideas for any changes, please tell us. We would love to hear any ideas you have.**

**We would also, like to remind you guys to go and vote at our poll. We want to know which column is your favorite. Our goal is to get 50 votes, and if you guys can make that happen that would be great!!!!!**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	14. March 9, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _Hourglass: _By **Bronzehairedgirl620 **and **Daddy's Little Cannibal**

Edward is a writer who has been struggling to over come a dark past, after years of isolation and insomnia. Bella Swan, a reporter, arrives for an interview, but she realizes that there is much more to Edward Cullen. Can she save him before it's to late?

**Recent News**

It is now official! Summit has officially announced that Dakota Fanning will be playing the role as Jane during the New Moon movie. They confirmed it on March 7, 2009.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

. _Guns and Rose: _By **RosieWilde**

**. **_Going Up: _By **Nollie Marie**

**. **_Holding Out For You: _By **ObbsessinOverEdward**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Maggie.

This week's trivia question is:

What is Aro's sister's name?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_She'll come around when she's ready, Edward. She's had too much to deal with today. Let her mind protect itself." -Carlisle_

**Random Fact**

A group of witches are called a coven.

**Edward's Playlist**

_Not A Day Goes By: _By **Lonestar**

_Not A Day Goes By_ is a great song by Lonestar, which describes how Edward and Bella felt about each other in New Moon.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Twilight Boardgame will be coming out in stores sometime this month. On the board game you will answer questions about the movie. Each "square" on the game, has a scene from the movie on it. The go in order like the movie. Be sure to be on the look out for it.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was** edward-lover-12-twilight**. They gave us this week's Emmett's Pranks. As usual, they will get bragging rights, and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us the best Twilight Education for next week.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Esme.

This week's riddle is:

Caught between old and new  
Related to those who lost love to a love renewed  
Born is he who accepts them all  
And is so great he took maybe one fall  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 10: Aromatherapy**

Certain scents have been found to have a calming, soothing, and relaxing effect on people. One of these scents happens to be lavender.

Place any candles around your house that have a calming and soothing effect on you. When you are feeling stressed burning these candles can help you relax.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

**Fuller Lips**

**Step one: Lip balm babe**

Prepare your delicate lips with a generous slick of lip balm in advance. Nobody likes cracked and frayed lips! And in this cold winter weather it's important to take more care than usual. (Cold weather will dry the moisture from your lips). Make sure that the lip balm has sunk a little before you go on to step two, otherwise your lip liner won't work.

**Step two: Line and define**

Get a natural lip liner, and carefully draw around the very rim of your lips. If you get a wobbly line, don't panic (and don't think nobody will notice it)... just carefully remove it and start again! When you have a firm line, fill in the rest of your lips with the same color.

**Step three: Now add some shine!**

Here comes the glamorous bit, the lip-gloss! Again, keep the color natural. Forget lipstick that's too dark or too light. One thing you've got to remember though, gloss looks better but doesn't have the staying power of lippy. Make sure you keep it in your purse and re-apply during the day.

**Step four: Plump them up**

This is the hard bit. But actually it's not! All you've got to do, (after you've completed steps one through three), is dot a white shimmery product like eye shadow or an eyebrow highlighter in the very center of your lips. Start slowly, and blend very carefully. What you are looking to achieve is natural looking shading, with your lip color being lighter where your mouth opens. This will create the illusion of beautiful full lips.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**10 Things To Do On A Road Trip**

1. Every time someone turns on the radio say, "I hate this song!".

2. When the person changes the station, say "Wait, go back! I loved that song!"

3. Poke someone in the front seat and say, "I didn't do it", even though you are the only person sitting in the back.

4. Every time you pass an exit say, "Hey can you go back? I need to use the bathroom."

5. Say, "Are we there yet?" every two minutes.

6. If someone turns off the radio, sing random songs at the top of your lungs until they turn it back on.

7. When you are almost to your destination say, "Wait! We need to go back! I forgot something!"

8. While the radio is on, pull out an Ipod and start singing along to the songs.

9. Every two minutes, say a random fact like, "Over 2 million people die in car accidents during road trips a year."

10. At the end of the trip say, "Can I drive now?"

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

Some minor confusion I had recently. I was working on my Twilight/Maximum Ride crossover "Fly By Twilight" and found out that Ephraim Black was actually Jacob's great-grandfather, when I thought that he was just his grandfather. So, I got myself totally confused about the last Quileute Pack and would like to know, is Quil Ateara Sr. still alive?

Anyway tell Embry he's my Fuzzy McFuzzball and tell Jazzy he's just Jazz the spaz. I'm glad the pictures came out well. Oh, and tell Seth that my friend LiveLaughLove311 loves him!

Sincerely Is Confused About The Quileutes

Dear Confused About Quileutes

Yes, I can see how that would be confusing. But yes, I am pretty sure that he is still alive. Actually he was mentioned at the bonfire in Eclipse. I hope this helps you out some.

I'll be sure to tell all three of them your messages.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

I'm curious for your opinion. In the movie do you think that they portrayed you right? What did you think of Jackson? Do you think that they could have done it better? Or do you wish they had chosen someone else?

Sincerely Too Curious For Their Own Good

Dear Too Curious

I think that Ashley Greene did a great job portraying me in the movie. She had that bubbly personality and I loved her 'vision face'. I don't think she could have done a better job.

I feel the same way about Jackson. I think that he did a great job; he just needed a better part to work with. I wish they would of at least mentioned Jasper's power in the movie, but they didn't. Other than that I think that they did a great job.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

I just got a boyfriend. He's a senior and I'm a freshman. I don't want to seem clingy. Any advice?

Sincerely New To The Dating Game

Dear New To The Dating Game

Just be yourself is the best advice I can give you. If you can't be yourself around him, then you guys shouldn't be together. For a relationship to last there has to be trust and you have to be able to be yourself around them. If you can't do those things, then it will not work out.

Sincerely Alice

**Bella's Library**

_This Lullaby_**: **By **Sarah Dessen**

Remy has always known when she needs to give the guy "the talk", right after the romantic rush, before anything gets to serious. Remy has had her fair share of boyfriends in her life. She has learned all she needs to know from her mother, who happens to be working on husband number five. But why can't Remy say goodbye to Dexter? It's not his name, it's not because he is disorganized and messy. It's not even that he's musician, just like Remy's father happened to be, who she has never met. Could it be that Remy's rules for romance that she lives by, just don't apply anymore?

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

. _Space heaters can be very annoying_

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that Jasper should have had a bigger role in the movie?

**If You Think That Jasper Should Have Had A Bigger Role in The Movie.**

. His powers weren't mentioned  
. Barely talked any  
. He needed to talk more  
. He needed more screen time

**If You Think That Jasper Shouldn't Have Had A Bigger Role In The Movie:**

. No, because he didn't look like Jasper  
. His hair didn't look good

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**That You Think That Jasper Should Have Had A Bigger Role In The Movie**

Next week's debate is going to be do you think that Chris Wietz will be a good director for New Moon.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Heidi

2. Clearwater

3. Claire

4. Sparkle

5. Hybrid

This week's Twilight hangman are

1. P _ Y C _ I _

2. W _ I _ L O _ K

3. _ W I _ I _ H T _ R

4. _ A _ R I _ A

5. I _ A L_Y

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

Here are the stories that you guys gave us on how you found out about Twilight.

**TinyandAnnoying: **My English teacher and most of our teachers were obsessing over Twilight, and at the time I was a huge Harry Potter fan. Well one of my closest friends and I decided to read it. My friend was suppose to get it before me, but my teacher gave it to me first, because I had absolutely nothing to read. For the next few days, I couldn't put Twilight down. Then I read New Moon and one night my teacher had sent Eclipse over to me, I read it too. Since then all my Alice-like friend and I can talk about it Twilight.

**shinyaudilove: **I had nothing to do during the summer so I looked on the Internet and some people mentioned Twilight. Since, it was about vampires, I thought I wouldn't like it. I loved it, and now all I read is Twilight FanFiction.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys!!!! Thanks for all of your reviews and ideas for the last issue! We really appreciate it so much!**

**Okay, so we would like to remind you guys to go and vote at our poll. We want to know which column is your favorite. We will be closing it on March 20. Our goal is to get 50 votes and if you guys can make that happen we would really appreciate it.**

**We also wanted to tell you guys about this website that we happened to stumble upon last week. It's called GoodReads (www(dot)goodreads(dot)com). It's this really neat website where people can get suggestions for books to read, and make friend while doing it. We have been calling it a book myspace. We would love to add you as a friend if you do make an account on the website. Our usernames are Madi Rae Cullen and Sarah Black. So please send us a friend request, we would love to add you.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	15. March 16, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _Going Up: _By **Nollie Marie**

_Going Up _is an amazing sweet story. Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were invited to the elegant Meyer Hotel in downtown Seattle. On the way to their room they meet their other half's in the elevator on the way up. Will it be true love at first sight?

**Recent News**

Kristin Stewart was a guest on _Jimmy Kimmel Live_! last Saturday. She talked about her current projects, and joked around with Kimmel. She also introduced a clip from her new movie Adventureland which will hit theatres pretty soon.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

_. Peonies: _By **sillybella**

**. **_Black and White: _By **Vixen1836**

**. **_The Best Of Friends: _By **iamdarcie**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Didyme.

This week's trivia question is:

What is Aro's guard's name?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_Shut up, Jacob. Oops, I'm sorry – I mean, shut up, most high Alpha" -Leah_

**Random Fact**

Edward broke a T.V. in New Moon, when Bella and the Cullen's had the meeting about her becoming a vampire.

**Edward's Playlist**

_Hero Heroine_**: **By **Boys Like Girls**

This song reminds us of what Edward feels about Bella. How she turned his world around when she came into his life.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Hot Topic is now selling Twilight bandanas. They come in two different designs. To get them you can order them off of their website, or you can just go to your nearest Hot Topic store.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was** St. Fang Of Boredom. **They gave us this week's Twilight Education. As usual they will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us next week's Quote Of The Week.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Seth.

This week's riddle is:

I'm insecure and you would never know it,  
I'm in control, but sometimes I doubt myself,  
I grew up possibly spoiled, but act so,  
I'm selfish for all the right reasons,  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 11: Visualization**

The next time you are feeling stressed try to take a moment to close your eyes and imagine like you are somewhere relaxing, like First Beach or Isle Esme. Imagine that you are actually at that place. Visualization can make you feel calmer, and help you deal with whatever is stressing you out.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

**Makeup Tips For Teen Girls**

**6****th**** Grade: **Try to wear lip gloss, some mascara, and maybe put on a little bit of pale eye shadow. Don't go really heavy or it may look bad. The point is to try to keep your makeup light and not heavy.

**7****th****: **You start to care a little more about your appearance. If you happen to be acne prone, use foundation. In this grade you might want to try eye liner, but not too much or you could end up looking like a raccoon.

**8****th**** Grade: **At this age you are getting a whole lot better at applying makeup. Try experimenting different style so you can find out what looks best on you. It's all about expressing yourself.

**9****th**** Grade: **When you get to high school, it's a whole other ball game. Try to update your look a little bit, no one wants the same look as they had in middle school. When you get to high school, it's a whole other ball game. You will probably want to keep your makeup light during the day, but when you go out with friends try adding a darker shade of eye shadow or eye liner. Jazz up your look a little bit.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**Ten Things To In A Restaurant**

1. Ask for a hamburger, Cry dramatically saying "Did they really have to kill the cow" in a sobbing voice.

2. Out side of the building, protest that they don't add enough salt on the drinks.

3. Sing a song out loud.

4. Pay for your meal entirely in pennies.

5. Inquire what's in the Secret sauce.

6. Refuse to give them money until they win at Paper/Rock/Scissors.

7. Ask for a burger that looks more like the pictures.

8. Stand by the garbage and prevent people from throwing it out until they pay the fee.

9. Ask the waiter "Would you like fries with that" when they hand you your meal.

10. When at a drive-thru, order your meal in sign language.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

A board game? Are you serious? This is just another curiosity thing, but do you think they're going a little overboard with the Twilight merchandise? I mean, first the pins, shirts, and posters. Then it was the bags and the prop jewelry, the pajamas, and body glitter. Watch, the next thing you know, they will make Twilight gum! Are you able to see that? I mean, if they keep endorsing Twilight won't people get tired of it?

Sincerely Concerned Twilighter

Dear Concerned Twilighter

I can see why you would think this. I don't think that they have gone that much overboard. I mean they are making stuff for people who really love Twilight. Some people might get tired of it, but some won't. It just depends how obsessed you are. I do think that all of the merchandise will attract other people that you don't' want though. Twilight is the 'big' thing right now, so other people are going to buy the stuff that haven't even read the books, and say they know everything. These are the people that will get on your nerves. I guess we will all have to watch out for all of them.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

Would it be possible for you guys to have some kind of pet, or would Fluffy become some midnight snack? Maybe pets aren't a good idea. Or does Jacob work as a family pet (no offense to Team Jacob)?

Anyway, ask Embry where his mom got his name from (seriously what nationality is that?), and ask Jazzy if he likes Jazz music.

Sincerely Pet Lover

Dear Pet Lover

You really do come up with the most random thoughts. I just love to wait and see what you come up with, you always surprise me. About Jacob being our pet that would be a no, although Rosalie might like that idea.

I'll be sure to ask Embry about his name, and ask Jasper about the movie.

Sincerely Alice

**Bella's Library**

_I'd Tell You I Love You, But Then I'd Have To Kill You: _

The Gallagher Academy for girls, is your typical school. Except for the fact that they teach advanced martial arts in PE, the latest in chemical warfare in science; and students even receive extra credit for breaking CIA computer codes in class. This Academy might be claimed as a school for geniuses, but really it's a school for spies.

Cammie Morgan is a second generation Gallagher Girl. By her sophomore year she was capable of killing a man in seven different ways and is fluent in 14 different languages. The one thing the academy hasn't prepared her for is romance. What happens when Cammie falls for an ordinary guy who thinks that she's just an ordinary girl. Can she have a regular relationship with someone who can never know the truth about her? She may be an elite spy in training, but is Cammie ready to face her most dangerous challenge-falling in love?

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

. _Kids. They grow up fast._

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that Christ Wietz will be a good director for New Moon?

**If You Think That Christ Wietz will be a good director for New Moon:**

. Has experience in special effects  
. Did good with the American Pie movies  
. Bring new ideas for the movie  
. Have liked the casting so far  
. He kept Taylor Lautner

**If You Think That Christ Wietz won't be a good director for New Moon:**

. Heard he already made changes  
. Last movie was too controversial (The Golden Compass)  
. Don't like the casting so far

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**That You Think That Chris Wietz will be a good director for New Moon.**

Next week's debate is going to be if you think that they are going overboard on Twilight merchandise or not.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Physic

2. Whitlock

3. Twilighter

4. Zafrina

5. Italy

This week's Twilight hangman are

1. P _ W E _ S

2. _ U _ L

3. R _ N _ E

4. P _ R _ C _ E

5. C _ R L _ E

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

No one gave us any stories this week.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews and ideas for the last chapter. We appreciate it so much, and you guys help us out more than you know. We get so excited when we see that we got a review in our inbox.**

**Okay, we would like to remind you guys to go and vote at our poll if you haven't already. We want to know which column is your favorite. The poll will be closing this Friday, so if you haven't voted yet please go to our bio and vote. We will really appreciate it.**

**We would also like to say that we are super excited that Twilight is going to be coming out in stores this Saturday! We can't wait, it seems like it was just yesterday that we were watching it in theatres! We weren't going to mention it in this week's author's note, but we were too excited not too.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	16. April 6, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

_Girl Of My Dreams: _By **JessElyse**

Edward and Jacob team up together to help each other get their dream girl. It seems like the perfect plan. But what happens when Edward realizes he could have had his perfect dream girl all along. Was she really as close as he thought?

**Recent News**

Twilight won an award at the Kid's Choice Award the other night. It was up against books like Harry Potter and Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Our very own Taylor Lautner was the one to go up and accept the award.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

_Love In The Restaurant: _By **xx-twilight7-xx**

_Bored Of Eternity: _By **xx-twilight7-xx**

_Le Masque Fantôme: _By **Bronzehairedgirl620**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Renata.

This week's trivia question is:

What color eyes did Edward's mom Elizabeth have?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_Yeah it's an off day without someone telling me how edible I smell." -Bella_

**Random Fact**

. Bella and Edward's first kiss was on page 282 of Twilight.

**Edward's Playlist**

_6 Months: _By **Hey Monday**

_6 Months _is a great song that was recommended by **ParamoreEvanscenceTwilight. **This song reminds us of what Bella and Edward both think about each other.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Hot Topic has started selling vintage looking chests. These small chests could be carried as a purse or just be used as decoration. On it is a picture of Bella and Edward. Twilight is also written in white letters in the bottom right hand corner of the chest.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was** StantonDimitriCullen. **They gave us this week's quote of the week. As usual they will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us next week's contest idea.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Rosalie.

This week's riddle is:

It's supposed to be a time of celebration,  
Thought on this day something terrible happened,  
Someone was almost killed,  
All because of an accident,  
Thought it was something that happens often,  
On this day the accident was taken more seriously,  
Causing someone to almost lose their love,

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 12: Spend Time Outdoors**

Sunlight and fresh air have remarkable abilities that can help calm us down. Often something that can be as simple as taking a short walk can help you relax. Even doing yard work can be relaxing if from the right frame of mind.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

Okay so lots of people are stressed about Prom coming up. You have to find the right dress, shoes, and your hair has to be perfect. Here are some tips that maybe can help you with preparing for your Prom.

. Your dress doesn't have to reach your shoes, but the longer the length, the more formal it will look.

. Keep your handbag mid-sized. Too small or too large can make you appear larger or out of proportion.

. Accessorize with jewelry. Keep it elegant and simple and stay away from prongs and edges that can snag your dress or pantyhose.

. Buy shoes that not only are stylish, but comfortable. This will prevent kicking off your shoes for dancing because your feet ache

**Emmett's Pranks**

**Top Ten Things To Do In A Public Bathroom**

1. Go into a stall and dump orange sherbet in the toilet

2. Compliment people's shoes.

3. Ask the person in the next stall if there's anything swimming in their bowl.

4. Pretend to fall in.

5. Kick in stall doors, camera in hand.

6. Start a sing-a-long.

7. Ask the person next to you if they want to hold your hand.

8. Collect a door charge.

9. Make kitty litter trays that fit into toilet bowls and install.

10. Create a crime scene complete with police tape and a chalk silhouette.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

Would you ever want to go to Africa? We're reading a book on Africa in class and I wondered how many vampires it would take to take down an elephant. Africa might be bad though because the sun's shining and a lot. You'd dazzle people. Maybe in the Congo?

Tell Embry he's mine and tell General Jazz his hair is pretty.

Sincerely

Africa Questioning Vampire Lover In The World

Dear Africa Questioner

I've never really thought about doing that before, but it sounds like fun! I'll have to start looking it up and see. We should take a family trip down their soon. I'll get right on it.

I'll be sure to tell them that. They will get a laugh out of that.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

I don't know how to say this, but I think I'm losing my Twilight obsession. All my friends read it, loved it but now this because it's well, way overdone. I read it about three months before it was popular and now it's unbearable. I am just thinking of giving up on it. Help!

Sincerely Confused

Dear Confused

This is happening a whole lot now, since the movie has came out. You have way too many people who just like the series because Edward is "hot". What you need to do is find some people who like Twilight as the book and not the hit movie. Then you can actually have a great conversation about the books. This should help you actually like Twilight more, and not lose you obsession.

Sincerely Alice

**Bella's Library**

_Cindy Ella: _by **Robin Palmer**

Prom has infected Cindy's life. Especially her two step-sisters and her stepmother. Cindy seems to be the only one who isn't being affected by it.

Cindy puts out an anti-prom letter in the school newspaper and all if does it turn her into more a freak than to close that gap between the students. Everyone at her school thinks she's committed social suicide, everyone besides her two best friends of course and Cindy's crush Adam Silver.

Can Cindy still realize that she can have a happy ever after? Or will it be too late?

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_Romeo was an idiot_

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that they are going overboard on the merchandise or not?

**If You Think They Aren't Going Overboard on the merchandise:**

. Like being able to have Twilight stuff  
. Like being able to see what they come up with next  
. Rather have tons of merchandise than none  
. No because then they wouldn't have as much money to make the next movie

**If You Think That They Are Going Overboard on the Merchandise:**

. Too much stuff  
. They are going to make people sick of seeing anything Twilight related  
. There isn't going to be anything to sell when New Moon comes out  
. Too much stuff nobody needs  
. Some of the stuff is ridiculous

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**That You Think They Are Going Overboard On The Merchandise**

Next week's debate is going to be if you think that they should be advertising New Moon more.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Powers

2. Paul

3. Renee

4. Porsche

5. Carlie

This week's Twilight hangman are

1. D A _ Z _ E

2. I _ M _ R T _ L

3. H U _ A _

4. M _ N _ R _ L

5. E _ H _ A _ M

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

**wolfpgirl**: I am a 27 year old married woman who was always looking for the next perfect romance book. I scrounged the local bookstore top and bottom and returned every week for more…until last fall. I haven't been able to read anything else since.

I saw the Twilight trailer on myspace and saw that it was based on a "best selling" book. I googled it and thought that this story was right up my alley!

I was put off for a second when I learned it was in the YA section of Barnes and Noble, but as a person who put off Harry Potter for the longest time because it was a 'kids' book…I wasn't about to make the same mistake twice! I bought Twilight and the check out lady said I would be back by the end of the week for the next one…she was wrong.

I was back the next day to buy the entire series! I read them in 5 days while my husband was across country training. I scrounged up every interview and sneak preview I could until the movie came out. By then I had convinced my good friend here to at least try the first book.

When I wouldn't shut up she finally gave in. I saw the movie on opening day by myself since no one else shared my obsession. I will never forget that feeling!

I saw the movie again with my friend, then my husband and then more times! Every other book I read is a let-down compared to Twilight.

Now I pour myself into endless fanfiction and have written a few stories myself. I have given out about 10 copies of Twilight to my friends all around the world…and every single one of them both love and hate me for dragging them into my obsession! It keeps my friends and I very distracted while our husbands are in Iraq. I sport my "I Drive Like A Cullen" bumper sticker with pride.

**TanyaGill: **I started reading Twilight a year ago…my friend had bugged me every day at lunch to read it. One day I just took it and thought I'll just read the first chapter to see if it's any good. I then ended up liking it and reading the whole book and afterward the whole series.

**xx-twilight7-xx: **It was in 2007 just after Eclipse came out when my friend began telling me how much she wanted to read these three vampire romance novels she saw in the bookshop. She eventually did buy them, and then just after she had finished there were five other girls including me that were on a rotation of who gets to read them next.

When I first read Twilight I don't I put it down…just enough to get like six hours of sleep.

**Edward-Jasper-Emmett: **My best friend was reading Twilight. I had heard about because they had released the news on it becoming a movie. I thought that it was the stupidest idea for a book ever. Well that was what I thought.

About two weeks before the movie came out; she finally talked me into reading it. I loved it. I mean I was so hooked. I ended up reading it in 7 days, and that was the week we had six tests, and two stories due.

I would stay up until 3 or 4 in the morning and then wake up at 6 just to start reading again. I think I only ate lunch each day and that was because I was practically forced fed by my friends. Needless to say, I got addicted. Now, I read multiple Twilight FanFictions each week. I also wear a Twilight shirt every day.

**MonykaBlack: **My best friend had been pushing me for almost a year to read the books but they didn't really appeal to me, so when I broke my arm she gave me Twilight. I told her I didn't want to read them so she dared me to read the first chapter in Twilight and then if I didn't like it I could give the books back. Needless to say I got in the plot and end up reading the books from Wednesday to Saturday and then beg my dad to buy Breaking Dawn and read that one in 24 hours.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay first off we would like to say that we are so sorry we didn't get this issue out sooner!!! We feel so bad that we had to make you guys wait another week, we know we hate it when stories we read don't update soon and we are sorry we didn't update last Monday. It's just that we had six tests at school and we just started doing the school play. So we had such a busy schedule. Lucky for us though it was spring break so we were able to write this out. Once again we are so sorry.**

**We would like to thank everybody who reviewed from the last edition and gave us any ideas. I know sometimes we forget to mention names we are going to try to do better on that. So if you give us something and we use it we will try our best to mention your name.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	17. April 20, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

_Le Masque Fantome: _By **Bronzehairedgirl620**

He was a mystery, the only evidence that they had of him were his compositions that he wrote. Bella was a singer, who happened to be intrigued by the music. But even more for the composer who happened to hold feelings for her even more.

**Recent News**

The Volturi and Harry Clearwater have been cast! Yes that's right, Summit has finally given us the list of actors that are going to be playing in New Moon.

Here is the list:

. Demetri: Charley Bewley

. Cauis: Jamie Campbell Bower

. Felix: Daniel Cudmore

. Marcus: Christopher Heyerdahl

. Jane: Dakota Fanning

. Alec: Cameron Bright

. Heidi: Noot Seer

. Aro: Michael Sheen

. Harry Clearwater: Graham Greene

**Great Stories To Check Out**

_. Holding Out For You: _By **ObsessingOverEdward**

. _Edward andThe Other Girl: _By **StantonDimitriCullen**

**. **_Black and White: _By **Vixen1836**

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Green.

This week's trivia question is:

What was the name of the book company Bella bought the book from in Port Angeles in the movie?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_I'd thought Jake had been healing the hole in me- or at least plugging it up, keeping it from hurting so much. I'd been wrong. He'd just been carving out his own hole, so that I was now riddled through like Swish cheese. I wondered why I didn't crumble into pieces." -Bella Swan_

**Random Fact**

In Twilight Christian Serratos wore her own glasses while playing the part of Angela.

**Edward's Playlist**

_The Hardest Thing: _By **98 Degrees**

This song was given to us by **JrocksAnime. **It really describes what Edward was feeling during New Moon. Be sure to go and check it out.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Hot Topic is now selling Twilight slap bracelets. The bracelets have the Twilight logo on them and are black with teal lions on them. They are 1 ½" wide and 8 ½" long. You can get them at any Hot Topic store or the Hot Topic website.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was** The Jazzled Author. **They gave us this week's contest idea.

This week's contest is going to be who can relate a song the best to a part in any of the books to our choosing. The scene that you will have to relate a song to is going to be what Jacob felt like when he imprinted on Renesmee.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Bella's Birthday.

This week's riddle is:

New Love is Found,  
New Light is seen,  
Not what you expected but something inbetween,  
Bonds are formed,  
Rights are claimed,  
Can you guess which book is named?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 13: Go For A 10 Minute Walk**

Nature is extremely relaxing. Put on your walking shoes and enjoy the scenery. Keep your chin up as you walk and remember to breathe deep and take in the scenery around you. Breathe deeply as you walk. By the time you return home, you should feel much better.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

Easy ways to feel beautiful every day.

. Smile! It's a girl's most important accessory and helps polish your look.

. Look great! Express your individuality. Dress how you want to dress and not how someone expects you to dress.

. Never frown. You never know who may be falling in love with your smile.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**Top Ten Things To Do In A Hotel **

1. Rearrange the entire room so when the housekeeper comes in she is totally confused.

2. Make prank calls to everyone.

3. Throw water balloons out your window at people outside.

4. Go into the lobby with a radio and dance as crazy as you can.

5. Go up to random people and ask them to scratch your back.

6. Go up to a random person and tell them you love them.

7. Go around in circles our side of the bathroom saying "gotta go, gotta go, gotta go right now". Then say oops never mind and leave.

8. Sing really loud your shower.

9. Start a wave in the elevator.

10. Take the lights bulbs out of all the lamps.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

I was wondering and it has been on my mind for awhile now, but if the Cullen's ever get a household pet would they be able to turn it into a vampire although they normally drink animal blood. Would that just kill the pet right away?

Sincerely Very Curious Pet Lover

Dear Very Curious Pet Lover

That's a very cool question. I've never thought of doing something like that before. But I don't think it will work since we drink animal's blood. The temptation would be probably too much for us to stop.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

In 6th grade, I was best friends with one girl. We haven't talked in about two years. Now, just a couple weeks ago, she said she "loves" Robert Pattinson, and that the only reason she watched it was because he was hot! What can I tell her to let her down easily? That true Twilight fans like the series for the content not because of Rob. Can you tell the Cullen boys I love them? The wolves too. By the way Alice you are the best Cullen girl EVER!

Sincerely Don't Know What To Do

Dear Don't Know What To Do

Aww, thanks! That's cool that you think of me like that.

Okay, well one thing you could do is to tell her that for her to have a decent opinion that she needs to at least read the books. Then try to encourage her to read the books. I think the only reason she is saying this anyway is because people think of Twilight as the new "fad". She wants to be included in it like a whole lot of other people.

Just try to get her to read the books, and see if she does. If she doesn't I would try to ignore her, she will eventually forget about it anyway if she just likes it for that reason.

I'll be sure to tell them that you said hi!

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

Have to make this short because I've got to go to Senior Play rehearsal. Which leads to my question. Have you or anyone in the family ever been in a play? Just curious, as usual!

Tell Embry that I'll give him a hug later and tell Jazzy he's snazzy!

Sincerely Future Actress

Dear Future Actress

That has got to be one of the most random question I have ever been asked. It is really funny though.

Umm, I'm not really sure if any of us have been in a play before. But that would be really fun though. Maybe I should plan something sometime and have everybody be in it. If I think of anything I will be sure to tell you.

I'll be sure to tell Embry that. I will also tell Jasper you said hi!

Sincerely Alice

**Bella's Library**

_Geek Charming: _**Robin Palmer**

Dylan Schoenfield is the princess of L.A.'s Castle Heights High. She has the most popular friends, a cool boyfriend, and the brand new "it" bag everyone wants.

But Dylan accidentally tosses her new bag into a fountain; L.A.'s princess will come face to face with her own personal frog, Josh Rosen. A self-professed film geek.

In return for rescuing her bag, Josh convinces Dylan to let him film her for his documentary on high school popularity. Dylan reluctantly lets Josh into her world and is shocked to find out that nerds can be pretty cool.

As the queen bee helps Josh turn into a prince, she finds out that she is actually becoming friends with a geek, and is alright with it.

But then Dylan's boyfriend dumps her, her life and social status comes to a halt. Will Dylan be able to put the pieces back together with Josh's help and have her own happy ending?

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_Love means being willing to sacrifice your happiness for another's _

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that they should start advertise for New Moon already?

**If You Think They Should Be Advertising New Moon more:**

. Some people don't even know when it's supposed to be coming out  
. Should have posters out already  
. Want to know more about it  
. Gets people hyped for the movie  
. People want to hear more about New Moon than Twilight

**If You Think That They Shouldn't Be Advertising New Moon More:**

. No because it keeps the Twilight wannabes in the dark  
. They just started filming so they wouldn't have much to advertise  
. They may show us something we like then cut it  
. People will probably get sick of it

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**That You Think They Should Start Advertising New Moon**

Next week's debate is going to be if you think that they picked the right actors for the Volturi.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Dazzle

2. Immortal

3. Human

4. Mongrel

5. Ephraim

This week's Twilight hangman are

1. T _ M _ E _

2. C O _ T R _ L

3. T _ R I _ T _

4. S _ C _ E T

5. F E _ T _ E _ S

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

**La tua Cantate101: **As I saw the book at my book fair in 2007 I picked it up to read. I was hooked! As I hurried to a library to get New Moon and Eclipse and anxiously waited for Breaking Dawn!

**CaptianFinn: **I found Twilight June 2008. I knew it's late, but the Indonesian version of it was out just around that time. I was wondering around a bookstore in a mall, waiting for my brother's surgery to be done. I found the book right there. I remembered my classmate mentioned these books once, so it really made me interested. First I didn't know which one was the first, so I decided to buy Twilight. I started to read it around 4 pm and I was done by 9 pm. The next day I went back to the same bookstore and bought New Moon. I also just found out about the movie when I was looking for the book's cover images and what I found was the movie poster. When I saw the movie poster I realized that the Edward in my imagination was just like the Edward in the movie Robert Pattinson.

**NyxBorn: **I used to hate Twilight but I was so bored one day I picked up Breaking Dawn. Now it is one of my favorite series and I've written FanFic's about it.

**Azzara: **I actually came across in an article in the newspaper, comparing it to Harry Potter. Three months later I saw it in the book shop and bought it, reading it in a record time of nearly three hours.

**Madi's Editorial**

Acts of Kindness

Okay, so everybody appreciates a good act of kindness right? Well not everybody is like that sometimes. Sometimes there are people out there that could care less, but that doesn't mean that you have to be that way do you.

One simple little act of kindness can make somebody's day and you don't even realize it. People knowing that there is someone out there that cares can be a huge encouragement and can give them some confidence they need.

You can do this by doing something as simple as asking someone to sit with you at lunch, or picking up something that some one happened to drop. Anything that helps someone out in some form.

So the next time you see somebody sitting by their self remember this. You might even realize that they are actually kind of cool to hang around with. Friends can come into your life in so many different ways. You've just got to find them.

**Sarah's Editorial**

Be True to Yourself

I spent most of my life trying to please other people and caring what other people thought of me. I always felt sad and uncomfortable in my own skin.

Once i realized those people don't matter and i started being the real Sarah Blunk i stared having so much fun and i felt a lot better about myself.

I made friends that are my real friends and love me for who i am. I am very proud of to be Sarah Blunk the wild beautiful confident smart woman that i am and if people don't like that I'm sorry but I'm not going to change.

So I challenge you to be a fruit loop in a world full of cheerios.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! We are so sorry that we didn't update sooner, we tried but it just wasn't possible with the holidays. Our schedules are a whole lot better now, so we should be able to update regularly now. This is probably going to be a pretty long author's note but we have a lot we really need to say.**

**Okay, we would like to say thanks for the reviews for the last issue. Your support for this is awesome and we love reading what you have to say. We also love to hear any ideas you may have. **

**Last week we got the inspiration for the new columns called "Madi's Editorial" and "Sarah's Editorial". We really want to know what you thought about them. Did you like it or not? A simple yes or no would be great; we don't want to do something that you guys don't like.**

**We also have some news that we wanted to tell you. Madi has started to write an original story and she has posted it on a website. She would really like to hear your opinions on it. We have posted the link to it on our profile so you can go and check that out, and there is also a summary of what it is about.**

**Also some people have been asking questions about what play we are going to be in. It's called the American Clock and it takes back during the Great Depression. It's a great play and we would love to hear any comments you happen to have on it.**

**Some of you might have seen the new picture on our profile page. Yes, we did actually dress up like that on Good Friday for school; we even had Easter baskets with eggs in them. Sarah (A.K.A. Patricia Cottontail) is on the left and Madi (A.K.A. Bugs Bunny) is on the right. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	18. April 27, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

_Ridge Crest Prep: _By Pochacco906

Bella Swan is starting her senior year at a boarding school in LA. She's had a crush on Edward Cullen now for the past three years but has never spoken to him. Will she finally get to talk to him before they graduate?

**Recent News**

Twilighters Anonymous is having a contest that is a Twilight crossword puzzle. Just go to their website and email them the answers to the puzzle. The contest ends on May 1st and there will be two winners. You can get the link to it on our profile.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

Until Worlds Disappear: By dawnrene

The Artist in the Ambulance: By 4theluvofmary

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was Whale and Thunderbird.

This week's trivia question is:

When is Stephenie Meyer's birthday?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_As far as Charlie knows, you're the most repulsive monster of us all." -Edward_

**Random Fact**

David Slade is going to be directing Eclipse.

**Edward's Playlist**

. _Born For This: _By **Paramore**

This song was our contest winner and it describes how Jacob felt when he imprinted on Renesmee. How he was born just for her and she was born just for him.

**Twilight Merchandise**

Okay so how many of you want to find a shirt that doesn't come from Hot Topic. Well you can go to CafePress(dot)com and order yourself a Twilight shirt. They have so many different styles the possibilities are endless.

They also sell other Twilight merchandise too, like buttons, hats, and bags. So be sure to go and check it out.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was** ParamoreEvanscenceTwilight. **They gave us this week's song for Edward's playlist.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us an idea for Emmett's Pranks for next week.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Breaking Dawn.

This week's riddle is:

Burning pain, skin on fire,  
Longing for it all to stop,  
I'm not the same as the others,  
I don't react the way they did,  
I can control myself, I protect my loved ones,  
Who am I?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 13: Bubble Bath **

Take a bubble bath. Put on some soft music, light a candle and enjoy a nice warm bubble bath. If you don't want music, you can always take a book or magazine with you.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

. **Do One Thing For Yourself Everyday**

Make yourself do it. It's the ultimate act of self-respect. Soak in the bubble bath or read an inspiring book. These little pleasures allow you to feel special. You can fake it if you, until you actually feel deserving of it. Whatever you choose, follow the action by writing down what you did and how it made you feel. Make it your own "attitude file". Include stories, quotes from friends and photographs that have made you feel good about yourself.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**Top Ten Things To Do In A Doctor's Office**

1. Sitdown right next to a complete stranger. Turn and smile. Turn back whenever they look. Then, after a few minutes, stick your nose into their armpit and start to sniff them.

2. Go up to the receptionist with your lips wrapped around your teeth and loudly demand to know when the `Novocain' is going to wear off.

3. When theDoctor says he's going to prepare the anesthetic, say 'Don't worry, I've already taken care of that.

4. Offer the doctor a beer.

5. Go up to the receptionist. When s/he asks if you have an appointment,  
look wildly around and start whispering the word `appointment?' under your breath. Then scream it, and jump out a window.

6. When the dentist finishes drilling, say `Now my turn.'

7. When the doctor hammers your knee for the reflex test, smack him/her upside the head with your hand. When he looks at you, shrug.

8. Cut coupons out of magazines in waiting room.

9. When doctor prepares to give shot, ask if you can have it in chewable form.

10. Take a bottle of grape juice in with you. When they ask for a urine test, go in the bathroom and fill up the jar with grape juice. Give it to them and act really offended when they balk at it.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

Have you and your family ever gotten a job and then gotten fired from them? If yes, what jobs and why did you get fired? Tell the Cullen's, the wolves, and Seth, and Leah I love them.

Sincerely Help Wanted

Dear Help Wanted

That is a pretty cool question. I don't think none of us have really gotten a job since we switch places so much and we want to lay low going to new towns. I'll be sure to tell them that you love them!

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice,

I'm going to prom with my senior boyfriend and I'm a little nervous. You've been to dozens of Proms, what are they like?

Sincerely Nervous Nelly

Dear Nervous Nelly

There is nothing to worry about. Since your going with your boyfriend he should make you feel as comfortable as possible going to prom. It will all work out in the end. Just be yourself and have fun!

Prom isn't as scary as everybody makes it out to be. It's just a dance where everybody gets to dress up and have a time of their life! Sure there might be some times where you may not be having fun, but just focus on the times you are. Don't' dwell on the negative, dwell on the positive!

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

Saw the director's notebook for the Twilight movie in Border's today! Awesome! Anyway, oh here's an interesting question! How did Madi and Sarah get you to do a column for their Twilight Newspaper?

Did they get your number? Your email? How? Do you think that they are stalkers, or just really enthusiastic fans? Do you talk to them about this whole thing?

Gosh, I hope they didn't kidnap you like I did Fang from Maximum Ride. Then again, kidnapping a vampire might be kind of hard…

Anyway, tell Embry he's my loveable fuzzball and call General Jazz "shnookums" just to see what happens.

Sincerely Stalker Of Fictional Characters

Dear Stalker

Wow! That's a pretty different question like usual. Umm, where should I start.

Okay, well I got doing this column when I got an email from Madi and Sarah. They asked me to do this and I couldn't resist. It seems so cool to be giving advice to people. I feel like Doctor Phil or something. It's cool to know I'm helping some people out.

I'll be sure to tell them that! Even though they might be frightened that you are really some crazy stalker.

Sincerely Alice

**Bella's Library**

_Secrets Of My Hollywood Life_: By **Jen Calonita**

What if... Your picture was taped inside teenage boys' lockers across America, your closets were bursting with never-worn designer clothing, and the tabloids constantly asked whether you were losing your "good girl" status?

It's a glamorous life, but sixteen-year-old Kaitlin Burke, costar of one of the hottest shows on TV, is exhausted from the pressures of fame. Then she hits on an outrageously daring solution, one that has to remain top secret or it will jeopardize everything she's ever worked for.

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_Even monsters can hold on to their humanity_

**Twilight Debate**

This week's debate is going to be do you think that they should start advertise for New Moon already?

**If You Think They Picked The Right People To Play The Volturi:**

. Look like Volturi

. Can't really judge based on looks

. Trust people who are making the movie

**If You Think That They Didn't Pick The Right People To Play The Volturi:**

. Don't think they look the right age

. Don't look like vampires

After looking at all of your guys reasons for the debate it seems that most of you thought that (*drum roll*):

**That You Think They Did Pick The Right People To Play The Volturi**

Next week's debate is going to be if you think that

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Temper

2. Control

3. Thirsty

4. Secret

5. Feathers

This week's Twilight hangman are

1. S T _ P _ E N _ E

2. E L E _ Z _ R

3. I _ M _ R T _ L _ T Y

4. _ Y _ S

5. S _ R _ N _ T H

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

**Sparx6: **I found Twilight early around July 2006 or so. My sister picked it up and said it might be good. I got three pages in, and then I started to think the book was a bit lethargic. It was only two weeks or so before I picked it back up. Eventually I got my sister hooked on Twilight as well.

**Madi's Editorial**

Taking Chances In Life

You can't just live life without putting yourself out there and taking chances. If you don't you won't be able to do anything, it's like you would be stuck in your own safe little bubble. Taking chances and putting yourself out there is a part of life. You may not always like the outcome, but in the end it will be worth it.

For instance think of relationships. If you don't decide to take the chance and give someone a chance you will never know what could have been. You would be wondering what would of happened if you did give them the chance. Sometimes you find out what a great person they turn out to be.

So when a chance or risk is offered to you take it. If you don't you could be wondering all the time what could of happened if you did. Just put yourself out there and enjoy life.

**Sarah's Editorial**

**Be true to yourself**

Do things that you want to do don't do what other people think you should do because that only gets you in trouble. Whether it has to do will someone of the opposite sex or your friends or even your families don't give into something you're not ready for. If someone asks you to do this then when you're telling them to be positive and sure of yourself give them your reason maybe they will follow in your footsteps and stand up for themselves.

So this week I tell you that if you don't stand for anything you will fall for anything

**Guest Editorial**

Okay, so last week we got a lot of good feedback on the editorials. Well the idea was suggested by **ParamoreEvanscenceTwilight. **They gave us the idea for this column where friends of ours can write their own.

Well this week's guest editorial is from one of our best friends Tessa.

Texting Relationships

You can text anybody and be comfortable. It's because you don't know what kind of expression they might have. So you don't get as embarrassed as you would in person.

You can't really be a couple through texting. You can't grow from each other, because you will never really get to know them. The reason a lot of people text the opposite sex is because they are shy.

Speaking from personal experience I know, trust me. Spending time with each other is way better. Some people like shy partners, and I understand that you can't help it if you are shy.

But you are going to have to warm up to them eventually. If you don't it won't really seem like you are "together". You just have to work at it.

Take one step at a time. Some go faster than others, but it will take some time and it's worth it.

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys!!! We are actually able to update today!!! Okay, we would like to thank everybody who reviewed and gave us any ideas. We really appreciate all the support and your reviews make our day!**

**Okay, so lots of people have been asking about the Ask Alice column and how to ask a question. To ask a question you can just put your question in a review or you can just PM us if you want to do it that way. This applies to everything in the Twilighter Times too.**

**We would love to know what you thought of Tessa's editorial. A simple smiley face would be enough, we want to give her some feedback on how you guys thought of it. So please tell us your opinion. **

**We would like to remind everybody about Madi's story on FictionPress. The link to that is on our profile and Madi would love to have your guys support, so drop by and give her some feedback.**

**Also, we would like to say thanks to everybody who said they liked our photo on our profile page.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A Mrs. Cullen and )**


	19. May 8, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

_. A Certain Step Towards Falling In Love: _By **lamiapoeta**

Bella is an English graduate, while Edward is her thesis advisor. When working together they both happen to find themselves falling for each other, and struggling to control their attraction and feelings. Will it all work out in the end?

**Recent News**

A St. Louis beauty salon owner stumbled upon two scripts in a trash bin. They happened to be on for the movie "Memoirs" and the other was the script for New Moon. The lady's name was Casey Ray and she considered leaking them to the tabloids but decided against it. Since she turned the scripts in, she was invited to go to each of the movies premieres when they come out.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

_. Till Death Do Us Part: _By **Daddy's Little Cannibal**

**. **_Imagination Land: _By **Daddy's Little Cannibal**

**. **_Twilight Conversations: By __**Daddy's Little Cannibal**_

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was December 24.

This week's trivia question is:

When is Taylor Lautner's Birthday?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_Rose'll catch me if I trip over my feet. Which could happen pretty easily, since I can't see them." -Bella_

**Random Fact**

Robert Pattinson's birthday was today. Happy birthday Robert!

**Edward's Playlist**

. _Red Sam: _By **Flyleaf**

Red Sam was recommended to us by **ParamoreEvanescenceTwilight. **This song describes how Bella felt during New Moon when Edward left, about how she wanted him to come back.

**Twilight Merchandise**

_Fye _has started selling Twilight umbrellas. They are black with a picture of Edward and Bella in the meadow on them. They are sold at any _Fye _store and you can find them on their website.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was** SparklingTopazEyes. **They gave us this week's idea for Emmett's column.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us an idea for next week's Twilight Education.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Bella.

This week's riddle is:

Not every vampire has this,  
Edward and Alice are just two,  
In their element they can't miss,  
What am I?

(it's a what and not a who)

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 14: Writing**

Writing helps in many ways. Jot down your thoughts, ideas, emotions, and plans. Release your emotions through writing. Save time by planning your days on paper.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

. **Simple tips to help you feel beautiful**

.Wearing clothes that are too tight make you look heavier. Even a slim girl can bulge over too tight jeans.

. Put on a coat of clear nail polish before a colored polish to keep your nails from discoloring.

. If you are unhappy with a hair conditioner, it will still make a great "shaving cream" for your legs in the shower.

. Being angry really does take away from your beauty now and will result in more wrinkles later. So think about that the next time you frown.

. After washing your face, rinse in cold water to close the pores and tighten the facial muscles.

. Renew thick nail polish by adding a few drops of fingernail polish remover to the bottle.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**Top Ten Pick Up Lines **

1. Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?

2. Can you give me directions to your heart? I seem to have lost myself in your eyes.

3. My friends over there bet I couldn't get the most beautiful girl in the room to talk to me. Want to buy some drinks with their money?

4. Can I have your phone number? I seem to have lost mine.

5. See my friend over there? He wants to know if you think I'm cute!

6. Do your feet hurt? Because you have been running through my mind all day long.

7. If you were a tear drop, I would never cry for fear of losing you.

8. If you stood up in front of mirror and held up 11 roses, you would see 12 of the most beautiful things in the world.

9. If I received a nickel for every time I saw somebody as beautiful as you I would I have 5 cents.

10. You may fall from the sky, you may fall from a tree, but the best way to fall is in love with me.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice

If you guys got a haircut, will it ever grow back, or are you just stuck like that? I saw this fic where Edward got shaved bald and was stuck like that. Very funny mental image.

Does Jazzy like to be call 'shnookums'? Is Embry creeped out yet? Have I officially been labeled a stalker?

Oh, hey how's Renesmee? Still cute as ever?

Oh, gosh, that was random. I'm on a mild sugar high. I'll stop now before something really weird comes out.

Sincerely Sugar Is My Drug (Twilight is my anti-drug)

Dear Sugar Is My Drug

That was a lot of random questions. I guess I should just start with the beginning and make my way from there.

That does sound like a really funyy mental image. I can't picture Edward bald and I'm not sure if I really want to or not.

No Jasper does not like to be called that. Especially from someone he doesn't even really know. Embry isn't creeped out yet, but he might be pretty soon.

Yes Renesmee is still cute as ever. She will be since she is Bella's and Edward's child though. It's alright that you are on a sugar high when you wrote this. It was funny and entertaining to answer your questions.

Sincerely Alice

**Bella's Library**

_Blue Bloods _by **Melissa De La Cruz**

Schuyler Van Alen has never fit in at her school Duchesne, one of the most prestigious private school in New York City. While her fellow classmates prefer Prada and pearls, she prefers baggy, vintage clothes. But Schuyler's life changes dramatically when she turns 15.

The death of her schoolmate starts to haunt her in unexpected ways. But the strangest of all is Jack Force the most popular guy in school, who starts to show an interest for her.

Once the outcast of the school, she is now thrust into Manhattan's exclusive circle. It's members are powerful, wealthy, and most of all unhuman.

They are the blue bloods. Who are an ancient group of vampires, and have been invincible for centuries. Something though is preying on this elite group, and Schuyler wants to find out the truth. But will she be the most vulnerable of them all?

**FanFiction Contests**

**Bronzehairedgirl620** and **Daddy's Little Cannibal **were putting on an epic T rated contest. Even though Daddy's Little Cannibal isn't with us anymore Bronzehairedgirl620 is still going to do the contest in honor of her. Here is the description and rules for the contest:

1. No lemons. Must be rated "T".

2. Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal.

3. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman.

4. All canon pairings.

5. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished.

6. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission. Two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable.

7. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert them of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements.

The contest will run until June 6th, 11:59 MST (Mountain Standard Time). Submissions need to be posted to FF and must follow the rules above. Have fun with it!

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_Even monsters can hold on to their humanity_

**Twilight Debate**

We are so sorry about last update guys. We were in a major hurry and we forgot to put a debate topic up. It was too late before we noticed it, so that's why we didn't replace last week's update. So here is this week's debate topic.

**Do you think that they picked the right people for the wolf pack. **

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Stephenie

2. Eleazar

3. Immortality

4. Eyes

5. Strength

This week's Twilight hangman are

1. M _ R _ E

2. V A _ C O _ V E _

3. S _ U _ D _ R _ C K

4. T _ P _ Z

5. C _ N F _ S _ I O _ S

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

**lmkf: **I just started reading Twilight in June 2008. Some girls at my school told me that I should read it because it was really good. The book was on reserve at my school library for someone else but that person hadn't come to borrow it so the librarian let me borrow it because she knew I would read it fast, our of the four books in the series Twilight took me the longest to read. I started reading Twilight on a Monday and didn't read the bulk of it until Thursday and Friday of that week.

Once I finished it on the Friday, I couldn't wait to read New Moon and Eclipse. On the Sunday, before I started work I went to my local bookstore and bought the first three books in the series. I read New Moon and Eclipse within a couple of days and once Breaking Dawn came out I read that within a couple of days.

**Justine Cullen: **In early 2008, I saw a TV special about the making of Twilight where they showed the scene where Bella sees Edward's bedroom. I heard it was a book, and decided to read them. By the time the movie came out, not only have I read the books four times each, I had my best friend hooked on them too.

**tcb9325: **I actually did not read the books in order. It was around Christmas time 2007 or 2008, I don't remember, but I saw Eclipse on display in the new releases section of a book store and just bought it. So I didn't know about Twilight and New Moon. However once I finished reading it in two days, I saw the back cover and learned about Twilight and New Moon. I ran out and bought both books that same day and finished both in about five days. I was the first person in my group of friends to read it, so as soon as I finished, I could not stop talking about it. My friends thought I was crazy because I usually don't read much. Needless to say, they all started reading it and now we are all hooked.

**Madi's Editorial**

Looking On The Bright Side Of Things

Okay, so bad things are going to happen to everybody it's apart of life. It's how we deal with these things that can affect you and the people around you.

If something bad happens to someone it's easy to become upset and angry at someone, but that doesn't make it right. It only hurts the other person and yourself. You can't build your personality from it or learn anything.

When something bad happens to you think of positive things that can come out of the situation. Dwelling on the negative is going to lead to negative. So for now on dwell on positive things, they may be hard to find but they are there.

I will be the first to say that I am working on this myself. I can have a temper sometimes, but I'm trying to work on that. If something bad happens to me I'm going to try to think of all the good things that could come out of the situation. I know it sounds cheesy, but it really can work.

Once you hit rock bottom the only place to go is up.

**Sarah's Editorial**

Long Distance Relationships

I have always thought long distance relationships couldn't work because the couple could not ever get to see each other, and one of the people might cheat on the other.

Well, now I think that a long distance relationship could work because you may not get to see your significant other often, but when you do get to see him or her it will be so special. Plus you will enjoy each other more. You won't take your time for granted.

Why would you go out with someone you didn't trust? If someone will go out with you they probably will not cheat on you.

So take a chance with relationships. Don't say no to someone you really like just because of where they live.

It's hard enough to make local relationships work, but having miles, states, and sometimes even an ocean between you makes it even more difficult. However, successful long distance relationships can and do exist.

**Guest Editorial**

Okay, so last week we got a lot of good feedback on the guest editorial and we were really glad that you guys loved it! We told Tessa all of what you thought about it and she says thank you to everybody!

This week we went a little different. We had someone ask us if they could do this week's and we decided to let them. The person who asked us was **xox-Smiley-xox. **They did a great job and we really appreciate them doing this.

Exams

As all teenagers know, exams are a lovely thing that we all have to go through at least once in our school careers, and they suck; I know. But all hope is not lost. You just have to look on the bright side of things which is why today I'm going to try to write about the good points of exams. *insert incredulous laughter here*

Firstly, exams are a chance for us to learn from our mistakes. I know that sounds really cheesy, but it's true. If you don't know what you're weaknesses are, you'll never get better. Exams show us what are strengths and weaknesses are. It's like a bittersweet victory-someone is telling you what you're good at as well at what you need help on.

And don't start thinking, "Wow it's time for her medication". Because deep down you know I'm right. It's like when you were young and learning to ride a bike, you must have fallen off a couple of times. I know I did. But you got and carried on trying until you did.

For those of you who write FanFiction themselves like me, having a beta is a two way street. They compliment your good points but help you with the bad points. It's not like you can get mad at them for spotting flaws; it's what betas do.

Secondly, revising for them can be fun. If you like reading or writing you can enjoy English revision. There's a lot of writing in my syllabus and I love it! Plus we read some awesome books like _An Inspector Calls _and well…_Of Mice and Men. _It was a different experience reading that, but well worth it. We can't stick to romance/thrillers all the time can we? Let's face it, Twilight rocks but we need to read some deep stuff or books of different genres. However, if you are a math fan, you may enjoy math revisions or science or French or whatever you like. You don't hate every subject at school do you?

Plus, I know this sounds really weird but studying and exams and all that jazz are going to help us when we are older. I know we have to revise a lot and do some pretty boring stuff, but at least we don't have lots of responsibilities like kids and jobs and…wrinkles! We're young; let's face it there's going to be tones of time left for having fun.

Life isn't all about revision. In the words of one of my wise friends "Chill your beans". There is no way on God's Earth that you can revise all the time. Just give yourself a break by watching some television, listening to some music, ringing your friends, reading Twilight (again!). Or like me going outside and running after the ice-cream truck.

So I know exams suck. I'm going through a whole bunch of important yet totally annoying exams that take up most of my time. But soon it'll be over and I can go outside and soak up some sun and get a tan hopefully.

**Important **

Okay, as many of you guys are aware of FanFiction lost one of its best writers, all because someone was stupid and moronic enough to drive drunk. This writer was Daddy's Little Cannibal, who was killed by a drunk driver.

No, we didn't know Daddy's Little Cannibal that well; we only talked to her a couple of times. But we did know one of her closest friends on FanFiction pretty well; Bronzehairedgirl620.

We decided that we wanted to do something to show people just how much one person can influence and inspire people. So we are going to post a column in memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal next update.

Its pretty simple, all you have to do is just write something that would be in memory of Daddy's Little Cannibal. You don't have to know her personally to do this. If you have read her stories then just say something about how much you liked it. Something that her family can read and see that people were influenced by her. Everything that people write will be posted in a special column next update. So even if it's a sentence, we would really love to put it in next week's update. This is really important guys. Let's make something that's worth having Daddy's Little Cannibal's friends and family read.

**Author's Note:**

**We are so sorry we didn't get this updated in time last week. We are trying are hardest but last we only have a couple of days till our opening night of our play and are schedules take up way to much of time right now. But it should get back to normal in a couple of weeks. So we are sorry this one took so long to get out.**

**Okay, we would like to thank you for the reviews and we really appreciate it so much. Your guys opinions and ideas mean so much to us and they really do make our day. We get so excited to know that you guys support us with what we are doing, and give us your honest opinion of the Twilighter Times.**

**So we would like to know what you guys thought of the new column. We decided to start mentioning the contest happening on FanFiction so we decided to add it. So if you have any contests that you would like us to try to mention, please tell us. But we think we are only going to do one at a time a week, so we apologize in advance if you tell us one and we don't mention it in the next update. **

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	20. June 4, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _Until Worlds Disappear: _By **dawnrene**

It's the end of 1941, which means WWII. He is a PFC in the Army, and she is the love of his life. What happens when Japan attacks Pearl Harbor and the world goes to war? Will the love between them survive? Will he?

**Recent News**

The New Moon trailer is finally out!!!!! It premiered on May 31 on the MTV movie awards. We aren't going to say anything about the trailer because we don't want to spoil it for other people, but if you haven't seen it yet you need to.

**Great Stories To Check Out**

_. Saved: _By **CullenizeMeEdward**

**. **_The Great Bird Migration: _By **voi ch'intrate**

**. **_Backseat of a Greyhound Bus: _By Staysa

**Twilight Trivia**

The answer to last week's trivia question was February 11.

This week's trivia question is:

What award did Robert win at the MTV movie awards?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Quote Of The Week**

"_Sturdy if good. She'll need to be tough, surrounded by all this craziness. Prettiest baby I ever saw, including you, kid. Sorry, but it's true." -Charlie_

**Random Fact**

Taylor Lautner was born in Grand Rapids, Michigan.

**Edward's Playlist**

. _Come On Get Higher: _By **Matt Nathanson**

_Come On Get Higher _is a great song that describes how Edward felt when he was away from Bella in New Moon. How he missed her voice and how he wanted to be with her.

**Twilight Merchandise**

New Moon shirts are starting to hit Hot Topic stores! Yes, the wait is almost over! Some Hot Topic stores have started to start selling New Moon T-shirts that feature the cover of the New Moon poster. If you haven't seen it yet then it features Edward, Bella, and Jacob and it looks amazing! So be sure to check it out.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was** artysmarty567. **They gave us this week's idea for Twilight Education.

This week's contest is going to be who can give us a song for Edward's playlist.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was powers.

This week's riddle is:

Young protectors,

Left behind to guard their territory,

In a pivotal fight,

Some of the youngest,

Of their kind,

Who are they?

_Answer will be in next week's issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

**Tip 15: **Screensaver

If you are at your screen or desk a lot, then having a relaxing screen saver can provide a welcome distraction from your other activities.

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

Smile, it's inevitable. There are just some times, in the course of an entire day, that something will pop up to get us down. It could be anything, anything at all. It could be that your car would not start, you discovered bits of your lunch sticking in between your teeth right after talking to your crush, or you didn't do well on your last school assignment. Whatever it is, there is always something that is guaranteed to get a frown forming on our faces.

But instead of pitching a hissy fit, or sulking in a corner, there is actually one thing you can do to make you feel better, and that is to smile.

**Emmett's Pranks**

**Top Ten Things To Do In A Pool**

1. Play "Marco Polo" by yourself.

2. Ask around to the location of the famed "peeing" section.

3. Step onto the high dive, and don't come down until your demands are met.

4. Ask a lifeguard to practice CPR on you.

5. Ask people if they have seen your pet shark.

6. Throw a Barbie into the pool and yell, "She's drowing!"

7. Insist that you saw a monster on the bottom of pool.

8. Take your towel, tie it around your neck and run around screaming, "Wee! I'm batman!" (Sarah does this all the time!)

9. Ask small children if they have seen any suspicious looking sea monsters lately.

10. Go around humming the Jaws theme song.

**Ask Alice**

Dear Alice,

I'm planning on going to the city next week with friends. I do dress accordingly to the weather of course, but if it appears to be warm that day, I might wear flip-flops. Do you highly suggest it or stick to wearing sneakers?

Sincerely Undecided Outfit Planner

Dear Undecided Outfit Planner,

It all depends on your itinerary for that day. If you are planning on doing a lot of walking then definitely wear tennis shoes, or shoes that have a lot of support. But if you do have days that you are not going to be walking around that much then it should be okay to wear sandals. Just find out what you are doing that day and go from there.

Sincerely Alice

Dear Alice

I am determined to write a Twilight FanFiction, but I've got a bit of writer's block. Any ideas? Like, should I do something romantic? Humorous? Romantic humor? Gah, curse you writers block.

Random thought: If every couple in the Cullen family went on the Newlywed Game who do you think would win? My mom's watching it right now…

Hmm… I might have a thought for a parody…So ask Jazzy what's up and tell Embry I said yo!

Sincerely Writer's Block Sufferer

Dear Writer's Block

Try making a list of ideas that you think would be fun to write about. Be sure to write down every idea, and just pick the one that you like the best. Just be sure to make it your own, write for you not what you think someone else is going to like. Even if the idea seems stupid it's your idea, so go with it.

I think that Jasper and I would win the Newlywed Game of course. I can see the future. I'll be sure to tell them you said hi.

Sincerely Alice

**Bella's Library**

_The Secret Life Of Devon Delaney: _By **Lauren Barnholdt**

Devon was living with her grandmother for the summer since her parents were having problems. While staying at her grandmother's house though, Devon tells her summer friend Lexi all kinds of lies. She says that she was the most popular kid at school back home and that she is currently dating the most popular guy Jared Bentley. Harmless right? Not exactly. Devon comes to find out that she is in a lot of trouble when she finds that Lexi starts going to her school and moved to Devon's new town.

**FanFiction Contests**

Didn't see any contests that are going on in FanFiction right now. If you know of any please tell us.

**Your Twilight Education**

This week's thing that Twilight has taught us is:

_It doesn't matter what you look like or what you are, love can come from anywhere and anyone._

**Twilight Debate**

We are so sorry about last update guys. We were in a major hurry and we forgot to put a debate topic up. It was too late before we noticed it, so that's why we didn't replace last week's update. So here is this week's debate topic.

**Do you think the trailer for New Moon looked good?**

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers for last week's hangman are:

1. Marie

2. Vancouver

3. Soundtrack

4. Topaz

5. Confessions

This week's Twilight hangman are

1. P R _ G _ A _ C Y

2. T E _ P T _ T I _ N S

3. A _ O

4. E _ L _ P _ E

5. N O _ A _ S

_The answers will be in next week's issue._

**Your Twilight Story**

**A Dash Of Yellow: **Around 2006 me and my mom were looking through one of those order a book through magazine type thing. She pointed it out and was like "Oh that looks like something you would like to read!"

I looked at it and was like, "No."

"But-"

"No"

Fast forward a couple of years to 2008 where anything is possible. I was going through someone's favorites and I see this story that had loads of reviews. I noticed it was Twilight and I was like, "Why the heck not?"

Of course when I started to read it I had no flipping idea what was going on, so I went to my local Borders and bought the book. I was in line and my mom's standing next to me and looks at over at what I was buying and says only one thing.

"Told you so"

"Shut up"

**AvatarTwilightObsession: **Well, one of my best friends was reading it, and she is quite the dark and gloomy person. She showed it to me and I thought…black…ok, must be like a vampire/Dracula book. But, as always, I had run out of stuff to read since I had read my last book, and was looking for something. She, and another friend who is pink and preppy ALL THE TIME said: "You should really read it, you'd love it."

"Would I?"

(Preppy friend said this) "YOU WILL IT'S AMAZING!"

Other friend looks at her, then holds it out. "

"Read it, trust me, it's randomly addictive."

Took it from her hands (imagine this in slow motion) and about 10 seconds later, discovering it was a romance novel and it had a cool guy named Edward in it. I was hooked. I think a few days later I was crazily ranting about Edward doing a sexy dance in a Volterra alleyway…that was the point of no return.

**Reclusive Desperation: **I'm an avid reader and some of my friends share the same love of books, so I kept hearing left and right about Twilight. How it was the 'greatest book ever' and how it was 'addicting'. Even though I was hesitant in reading it since I didn't like fluff. Plus, I didn't like the name Edward. Also, I thought it was going to be another lame vampire book, there are so many. Anyways, it wasn't until a friend gave me a giftcard to a local book store, nothing else having caught my interest. Three chapters in the book I was hooked and went to buy New Moon the next day. I then forced everyone I knew to read it, guys included.

**Emily's Relationship Advice**

It's time for a new column! This column is going to be like the "Ask Alice" one, but deals with relationships. This column is totally for you guys out there that want some help with any problem that you may have with relationships. Whether from asking what to do with a guy you like or asking if you and your boyfriend/girlfriend will work out. No question is a stupid one. We really think that this column can help out some people, so don't be afraid to ask. To give us questions you can leave a review, or if you would like it to be kept private just PM us.

**Madi's Editorial**

Coming Out Of Your Shell

Okay, so a lot of people are shy a lot of the time. I can say from experience that I was one of the quieter ones. This year though that changed. I came out of my little bubble, and it's great. I hate being the center of attention (unlike Sarah), but just being quiet all the time isn't going to do you much good either. So if you're quiet try to come out of you shell. You never know what can happen, life is like that.

Now, I'm not telling people to change who they are. I'm just saying that it won't hurt to become more a social butterfly. You could meet some great friends by doing this. So instead of answering the questions in a conversation, try starting the conversation.

**Sarah's Editorial**

Moving On

When you end a relationship with someone, it gets really hard to move on and start seeing other people. This is a must, because hanging on to one thing for too long isn't healthy. Saying you are going to move on and actually moving on are two different things.

Moving on gets hard when everything you do reminds you of that person. So in order to "move on" it would be best to remove yourself from things that remind you of that person. Sometimes when your girlfriend/boyfriend breaks up with you and still want to be friends, it feels like having your dog die and your mom telling you that you can keep it. But staying friends with your ex can be a good thing. Without pain, there would be no compassion.

**Guest Editorial**

This week's editorial was written by **Bronzehairedgirl620**.

Live Life To The Fullest

As many of you know, one of my closest friends and one of the best FanFiction writers Daddy's Little Cannibal was killed on May 8, 2009 in a drunk driving accident. I was asked to write an editorial long before this happened, but I wanted to include her in it, as we talked back and forth about what I was going to write for this.

If there's one thing Stephanie taught me, it's to write for yourself. It doesn't matter if the entire FanFiction community is against you, write what you think is good. Don't write for the readers. If they aren't satisfied, that's their fault. Write for yourself. It's much more rewarding, and you will be more respected that way.

But, I also want to say something I fully believe in; live life to the fullest. You never know when life will be taken from you, so do everything you can to make sure you use every opportunity. Don't be afraid to try new things or do something you're afraid of. It's worth it in the end. Although Stephanie was killed at a young age and will be dearly missed, she took advantage of every second of every day, inspiring many to do the same. Try it. It might seem difficult and pointless at the time, but you'll understand afterwards.

**Daddy's Little Cannibal Tribute**

**simply-dazzling001: **I'm so sorry about what happened to Daddy's Little Cannibal. I've read one of her stories, Twilight Conversations, and it was pretty funny and random! I like that the story contest that she and Bronzehairedgirl620 will remain open. I hope that they get some great stories! Please carry on my apologies to her family, even though I never knew her personally. She has done quite a lot for FanFiction, and I'm glad she was able to share her talent with us.

**reader13lovesbooks: **I'm very picky about what I read. I don't read stories with endings. I usually don't read depressing stories. My only exception really is Daddy's Little Cannibal. Even when she clearly writes in the beginning that it's not a happy story, I'll read it because I know that's going to be good. Recently, whenever I write, I try to be as good as her, because she's one of the best writers here, and I hope that I will be as good as her someday. I couldn't believe it when I heard the news, that shouldn't happen to anybody. No one expects this to happen to them, but now I've released that anything can happen, even when it seems impossible. Life is kind of like her stories-it doesn't go the way that you expect it to. I guess the only difference is that I love her stories, no matter what. Rest in peace Daddy's Little Cannibal. Love you and your work.

**spikeluver89: **Her death is a shock and saddened thing for us. I read some of her stories that sparked my interest and she was a really good writer. I couldn't believe what happened and my thoughts and prayers go to her family and friends during this difficult time.

**jackiehydelover: **I didn't personally know Stephanie, but that doesn't mean the loss of her doesn't affect me. I discovered the world of "Twilight" almost one year ago and started sitting through Twilight FanFiction not too long after. One of the very first stories that caught my eye, was a story called "All The Pretty Corpses" by Daddy's Little Cannibal. Needless to say, I became hooked after the first chapter and then read everything she had ever posted on the site.

Because of her, I became obsessed with Twilight FanFiction, and even though there are some fabulous stories on there, Stephanie had always remained my favorite because of her absolute uniqueness that her point of view of the characters took us. There will never be another Stephanie around here and I'm devastated that we will never get to read any more of her stories of Edward, Bella and the gang or the wonderful works of literature that she was bound to create in her future novels.

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **Rest in peace Daddy's Little Cannibal.

**-Azn-Grl-Twilight-Fan-: **I may not have known her, or even heard of her up until a few days ago, or even read her stories, but even so I wish her peace. Nobody should have deserved to suffer a death as terrible as the one she went through. Even though a majority of Twilight FanFiction writers and readers did not know her, I now that her death will have affected everyone. May you rest in peace Daddy's Little Cannibal. I wish I had known you. I pray that the terrible person who caused your death is behind bars, regretting what they have done.

**AvatarTwilightObsession: **I didn't read many of Daddy's Little Cannibal's stories, but I did read her collaborations with Bronzehairedgirl620, and she seemed like a wonderful person who had a lot to give and a great personality. She was also a stunning writer, something of which I was always jealous. I would say RIP, but that sounds morbid, so I'll just say goodbye.

**Wisegirl101: **I didn't know DLC that well at all, but she was an extremely talented writer and an amazing person. She was kind, funny and everyone who knew her in the slightest bit, and even those who didn't were drawn to her. She was a great member of the Twilight community and will be missed very much. We love you Stephanie.

**Obssed with reading: **I didn't know Daddy's Little Cannibal, but I read a few of her one-shots for the Sexy Edward contest. It is really sad that she is gone and she will be gravely missed on FanFiction. Every time I looked up Twilight stories I always found some by her. To anybody who truly knew her she must have been a best friend. Let me just say a nice Irish sentence. 'Ta si lena sinsear agus ta athus uirthi le dia'

**vampiregirl1654: **All your stories were great. You were a really great writer. You'll be missed. Rest in peace.

**Baron Hotscaft Von Hugenstein: **I knew nothing about Stephanie, except she was one of the most well known authors in the Twilight fandom, and that her username kicked butt. To anyone who's missing her, I feel your pain, remember Stephanie.

**kellinw: **I really loved her stories. Her readers really got to get to know her through her author's notes and writing. We all got to see that she was a really kind, sensitive person who wrote for herself and tried her best for everyone all the time. A piece of her will stay with us forever.

**squared: **Her stories will be left unfinished, but never forgotten. Rest in peace Daddy's Little Cannibal.

**luv2read134: **I didn't know Daddy's Little Cannibal, but I did read her stories. And they were amazing! She was an awesome writer. I think that by looking at someone's writing, you can tell a lot about their personality. And I think she would have been an amazing friend. I wish I had known her. I was so sad when I heard the news. People don't really get what drunk driving can do unless they lose someone to it. Rest in peace Stephanie.

**Musings of a Shaken Mind: **Hers were the very first stories that I read on this site. I was sent them by a friend, and pretty much fell in love. They were funny and original, and unlike anything I had read in the fandom. If it wasn't for her, I would probably never have gotten up the courage to post some stuff that I had been working on. I still can't believe that she's gone, it's so surreal. She had so much life, you could tell through her writing, and so much talent. It's something that many young writers crave, and very few actually have, and I'm sure that if she'd wanted, she could of certainly have gotten published one day. This is a great loss to the community, and it hit me hard, because her writing inspired me so much.

**St. Fang Of Boredom: **I didn't know Daddy's Little Cannibal, but I'd just like to say to any friends of hers, that I'm extremely sorry for their loss. Losing someone like that is especially tragic. I had a friend drown last summer, so I know a bit about how it feels to lose a friend. Stupid drunk drivers. I hope what that drunk driver did haunts them for the rest of their life.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! We know there is no excuse for not updating quicker, but we had way too much going on with the play. Which went great by the way. We tried to update sooner, but we had to study for finals and it's just been a mad house at our school. We do have good news and bad news though.**

**The good news is that our school is out for summer break, which means we should be able to update on time for now on. The only bad news is that Madi has to leave for camp in like a week, so it will probably be two weeks before we update again. We are so sorry about this and if possible we will try to update sooner. We are trying our best and we are so glad that you guys are being patient and waiting for the next updates. Thank you guys so much.**

**Okay, now we put in everybody's tribute to Daddy's Little Cannibal and we have to say that they were amazing. You guys were great writing those and we really appreciate it. We would love to hear any comments on anything in this week's update that you would like to mention and tell us if you see anything that you think we need to work on. **

**Also, if you are interested in writing next week's guest editorial please tell us. We want to get a list of names written down each week and then write them down and draw out a person to write it. So give us your name if you would like to write that. We will draw the name on Friday night, so if you tell us you want to write it expect a PM on Friday.**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	21. August 26, 2009

_**The Twilighter Times**_

**Story Of The Week**

. _Hunter: _By **Leon McFrenchington**

Hunter Vincent Masen finds himself in Forks; when he comes across the Cullens, will his dark past reveal itself to be a problem for the coven? Why is he so distraught? And why does he look like a young Edward?

**Recent News**

Comic Con convention for New Moon was a success. During the convention two new clips of New Moon were released. These included one of Bella and Jacob with the motorcycles, when they first start to ride them. The other clip is when Bella runs throughout Italy searching for Edward and trying to save his life from the Volturi. Both of these clips are amazing and the links to them will be on our profile.

**Twilight Trivia**

What does the cover of New Moon mean?

_Answer will be in next issue_

**Great Stories To Check Out **

Juice Me Up by Leon McFrenchington

Désolée by Leon McFrenchington

Flash by LiveRandom

**Quote Of The Week**

"_You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural_

_enemies and that you're also trying to steal away the reason for my existence,_

_I might actually like you." -Edward_

**Random Fact**

Twilight won over 10 awards at the Teen Choice awards.

**Edward's Playlist**

_When You're Gone: _By **Avril Lavigne**

When you're gone is a great song (but sad) of when Edward left Bella. We think it fits New Moon really well and it was given to us by KCcrazy for last issues contest.

**Twilight Merchandise**

School is back and that means we are all looking for something to carry our school stuff in. Well Hot Topic and Fye have a solution to our problem. They are selling Twilight bags, some of them feature just Edward and others feature the whole Cullen clan. The bags are "one-shoulder strap". Be sure to stop by Hot Topic or Fye to pick up your choice.

**Contest**

The winner of last week's contest was **KCcrazy** they gave us this week's song for Edward's play list. Like always, they will get the bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

This issues contest is going to be who can give us a riddle for Jacob's riddles. The winner will get bragging rights and their choice of any Twilight character.

**Jacob's Riddles**

The answer to last week's riddle was Collin and Brady.

I am a primary source of intimidation and resentment,  
I haven't yet achieved my goal, though I surely cause no contentment,  
Among the someone, who is in my way,  
But I will get what I want in the end, just as cliché,  
Who am I?

_The answer will be in the next issue._

**Jasper's Helpful Relaxing Tips**

Stress

When we can't change our situation, learning to let go will reduce your stress considerably. The serenity prayer encapsulates the wisdom of acceptance:

Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change,

Courage to change the things I can and the Wisdom to know the difference

**Rosalie's Beauty Expertise**

**Freckles**

Don't try to hide your freckles. You may not appreciate them, but they are part of you. Exposure to sunlight makes freckles darker so avoiding the sun and using a sunscreen will keep them in check. As you get older, they can fade -- and then they won't be an issue.

**Emmett's Pranks**

10 things to do whan you are bored

Cut out photos and paste them on popsicle sticks and have a puppet show

Get a tootsie pop and see how many licks it takes to get to the center of the tootsie pop

Learn how to fake an accent and then make an interesting message on you best friends answering machine using that accent

Make up poems or songs about your boredom

See how long you can hold your breath

Send a tune with keypad numbers on the phone

Sing even if you can't

Spin until you're dizzy

Stand on your head

Stare at the ceiling and try to make something out of the dots

Write your name in permanent marker on all your underwear

**Ask Alice **

Dear Alice,

Do you ever argue with yourself? If so do you ever lose? I do it all the time…and yes I know it's strange…I also hear little voices that tell me to spread my wings and fly but I don't have wings so I tend to shout that and then ignore them. Yes I do shout that loud most of the time in public. Send me to an insane asylum, there's one here that if you admit people you get a free toaster. I've always wanted that toaster, and I have no idea why they do that if you have any idea please tell me. But this is long enough so I'll spare you and wait till the future issues to ask.

Anyways tell everyone I love them, well not Jacob. I don't really like him and I don't know why. Actually my favorite is a tie between you and Jazzy. Shh! Don't tell the others though! Well, I suppose this is long enough so bye. Sorry for the randomness and all!

Sincerely,  
Crazy Person Who Talks To Much

Dear Crazy Person,

Wow, that's a lot to take in. Umm, where to begin. Let's see.

No I don't ever hear voices in my head I only see the visions. That actually seems kind of cool that they tell you to fly. Too bad you don't have any wings, As for the hearing voices Edward is the one in the family who hears them. (And a toaster seems weird to give out, but it would be cool to get one)

I'll be sure to tell them that you love them. I'm sure Rosalie would like you not liking Jacob that much. They never get along. And I love the randomness so it's okay!

Sincerely,  
Alice

Dear Alice,

I am Twilight obsessed fan girl and I have read all the books except for Breaking Dawn. My mom won't let me until I move out (that's in a long time). I don't know what to do because I really want to read it, but sneaking it would not be a good idea. My mom says be patient, but when you're obsessed you can't! HELP ME OH ALICE CULLEN!

Sincerely,  
IDK What To Do

Dear IDK What To Do,

Okay, first off I would try talking to your mom about it. Just talk to her and tell her how much it would mean to you for her to let you read it. Tell her how much you want to read the book, and how only holding it away from you will just make you want to rebel and read it anyways. If this doesn't work then I would try looking stuff about the book up on the Internet about it to help keep your thirst for reading it "quenched" for the time being. Talking to your friends can even help too, to help you get different opinions on the book.

Sincerely,  
Alice

Dear Alice,

Have you ever maxed out a credit card? Been dared to steal something and get caught? What happens if someone tries to get Jasper to break up with you or you with him?

Sincerely,  
Just A Curious NxyBorn

Dear Just A Curious NxyBorn,

No, so far I haven't maxed out a credit card. I have never had that particular problem yet. I haven't been dared to steal something that I can remember at this moment, but with me being able to see the future I'm positive I can't get caught. Like the time I stole that 911 Turbo Porsche in Italy. So far no one has tried to do that so far. They could try but it would never work. I've found my soul mate and he isn't going anywheres.

Sincerely,  
Alice

Dear Alice,

Radom Question: Do you have a favorite song or band? I have a couple favorites, so it's hard for me to decide. Just curious.

Another random question, is it possible to beat people with their own egos? I know a kid at my school who has an ego big enough to be a lethal weapon…don't you hate people like that? This kid insulted my writing the other day, so I'm a bit angry with him.

Tell Jazz he's got the look and tell Embry he needs to come help me beat people with their egos!

Sincerely,  
Ego-Beating Music Lover

Dear Ego-Beating,

It's so hard to pick my favorite song right now, but I do know what Madi and Sarah's favorite songs are at this moment. Madi's favorite is "Open Your Eyes" by Daughtry, and Sarah's favorite is "Battlefield" by Jordan Sparks.

I think that it can be possible to beat people with their egos. It just takes some hard thinking and whit on your side to figure out how to do it. Just be sure to stay strong and don't let one person bring you down. Your awesome, and don't let anyone tell you any differently.

Sincerely,  
Alice

Dear Alice,

You're one of my favorite characters from Twilight, and I totally love the Twilight series. Anyways I just moved and I'm new at this high school and it has already been FIVE weeks and I still have no friends. I'm so lonely and I have tried to talk to people and I smile at everyone and try to bring something up but they ignore me just a yes or no and I have no idea what to do. They are all to themselves…please help me.

Sincerely,  
Your Biggest Fan

Dear My Biggest Fan,

That is so awful that they are doing that to you. Everyone deserves to have friends and that's not right for them to shun you like that. If only they knew how hard it is to move to a new school. Let them get a dose or reality they need. Okay, try bringing up Twilight in a conversation. It is usually a never fail thing to do. Just find someone who is reading one of the books in the series and ask them about it. It is such a great conversation starter and it can lead to so much bigger things sometimes. I know for a fact that if Madi hadn't gotten to get Sarah to read Twilight to begin with they wouldn't be as good of friends as they are now. I hope everything works out for you, and if I was there I would be your friend!

Sincerely,  
Alice

**Bella's Library**

**Jessica's Guide To Dating On The Dark Side**

The undead can really screw up your senior year . . .

Marrying a vampire definitely doesn't fit into Jessica Packwood's senior year "get-a-life" plan. But then a bizarre (and incredibly hot) new exchange student named Lucius Vladescu shows up, claiming that Jessica is a Romanian vampire princess by birth—and he's her long-lost fiancé. Armed with newfound confidence and a copy of Growing Up Undead: A Teen Vampire's Guide to Dating, Health, and Emotions, Jessica makes a dramatic transition from average American teenager to glam European vampire princess. But when a devious cheerleader sets her sights on Lucius, Jess finds herself fighting to win back her wayward prince, stop a global vampire war—and save Lucius's soul from eternal destruction.

**Twilight Hangman**

The answers to last week's hangman were:

1. Pregnancy

2. Temptations

3. Aro

4. Eclipse

5. Nomads

We decided that we want to try something fun and new this week. We are going to have a hangman challenge. We want you guys to give us the words for next issue. We will be taking the top 10 and putting them in the next issue. This is all you guys. If you want them to be private so them PM us, or you can just leave us a review. We can't wait to see what you guys have for us!

**Your Twilight Story**

**Brown Bisoular: **I remember two years ago at my school's bookfair I saw a medium sized book. Twilight, by Stephenie Meyer. Next to it was the sequel New Moon. So the next day I came with money to pay for them. Too bad there was only one New Moon left as Twilight books were already gone. And the person who bought the last Twilight book was my enemy, Paige… So I read New Moon first and then a couple of weeks later when I was in the store I bought Twilight!

**MaralynneKWhitlock: **My story was that we I was 9, I read a lot, and was at Border's one day. I was walking along the young adult section, because I'm advanced for my age. A black book caught my eye, and low and behold it was Twilight. I read it in two hours and began counting down the days until New Moon. Now I am a devoted fanpire.

**Reclusive Desperation: **I'm an avid reader and some of my friends share the same love of books so I kept hearing left and right about Twilight, how it was the 'greatest book ever' and how it was so addicting. Even though I was hesitant in reading it since I didn't like fluff plus, I didn't like the name Edward. Also, I thought it was going to be another lame Vampire book, there are so many. Anyways, it wasn't until a friend gave me a gift card to a local bookstore did I finally by the book, nothing else having caught my interest. Three chapters into the book I was hooked and went to by New Moon the next day. I then forced everyone to read it guys included.

**Emily's Relationship Advice**

Dear Emily,

There's this boy that sits across from me in math. And he is always flirting with me and he will come to my lunch table to talk to me and he walks with me to my bus, but I don't know if he's just being flirty or if he likes me. What should I do? Should I ask him out or should I just flirt back and wait for him? Or what?

Sincerely,  
Very Confused

Dear Very Confused

Okay, this guy definitely likes you. He's doing all this stuff with you he likes you. It just depends on what you want to do. Do you want to make the first move or do you want him too? If you want to then ask him out, but if you want him to make the first move then just flirt back and wait. It shouldn't take long since he likes you. So just decide what's right for you.

Sincerely  
Alice

Dear Emily

So I used to date this guy, but I think I got over the little crush I had on him. So we are friends, kind of. When I had him sign my yearbook, he gave me his number and told me to text him sometime. Since then I've been thinking about him a lot more than I should. But he has a girlfriend. What I want to know is should I just forget about him, or wait until they break up and then ask him out? Because I'm scared of what will happen if he says no, and it might ruin our friendship. I've also liked him for a long time and on the off chance he says yes, everyone says we would make a good couple, and I think maybe he liked me before he started dating his girlfriend. Help, please!

Sincerely  
Anonymous

Dear Anonymous

I think you should wait till they break up before you ask him out and tell him how you feel. You do not want to interfere with his current relationship. That would only make things bad for you. Just wait it out and see, most relationships in schools don't last very long. Good luck!

Sincerely  
Emily

Dear Emily,

I have been struggling with this for a while; I have had this massive crush on my best friend's brother forever but he is my best friend's brother. My best friend gets upset when I even say hi to him and recently I hung out with him at a party and at the end of the night he asked me out! Now I don't know what to say, I said yes but my best friend doesn't know and I feel bad about it. I once asked her what would happen hypothetically if I ever went out with her brother and she laughed and said I'd kill you. I know this could wreck our friendship and I am stuck on what to do and I need advice asap! Thanks!

Ok, loving it, update soon!!

Sincerely  
Confused

Dear Confused

I think you should talk to your friend about it. Don't do anything behind her back because that can make it worse. If you sit down and talk to her about I think that she will understand. It may be weird for her at first, but she will get used to it. Just tell her you need to talk and tell her. She will probably appreciate you coming to talk to her and not doing things behind her back.

Sincerely  
Emily

**Madi's Editorial**

Take the path less traveled by

Okay, so how many of us honestly "go with the flow", or take the easy way out of situations? Even make bad choices because we are pressured to do so.

Taking a path less traveled by is so much more rewarding in life. It can help you become a better person, give you more confidence, and make life so much more enjoyable.

If you just do what other people are doing you aren't being yourself, what's the point in that? We are all unique in our own ways and need to take our own way. Our own path created just for us. Everyone is their own person.

So how are you your own person if you are making an awful choice, like drinking, when someone told you to do that? Be different from that person and make the right choice. It might not be easy but that's what taking a path that not very many people take is like.

Taking the path less traveled by to me means that you don't take the easy way out of situations. You take the right way or even the harder way. That first step you take will most likely be tough, but you can get through it.

It's like a baby learning to walk for the first time. They fall down but they get back up, they persevere. Once they get those first steps down though they are walking in no time.

**Sarah's Editorial**

**Jealousy**

Everyone gets jealous every now and then.

I received a phone call from an anonymous number last week, the caller told me that my boyfriend was "Hot" and she was going to "steal him from me". I'm not sure who this person is and I don't think she knows who I am, but she was saying very mean things to me. I don't think I have ever done anything wrong to this person who called me.

She was so jealous of my relationship that she said things she probably didn't mean.

Jealousy does this to a person which is really bad. Sometimes a person will go out with someone just to make some other person jealous, which is wrong in so many ways. Because the person they are going out with may really like them.

"_Jealousy is nothing more than a fear of abandonment" _Author unknown

**Guest Editorial**

Okay, we are very pleased to announce that this issue's guest editorial was written by no other than the author of Jessica's Guide To Dating on The Dark Side, Beth Fantaskey! Madi read her book and we went to her official site and saw that she had hear email address on her website. We emailed her and she answered our questions we had and we asked her to write this editorial. We were surprised when she said yes and so excited! And if you haven't read her book yet it's amazing, any Twilight fan would love it.

Beth Fantaskey

In Praise of "Imperfect" People

When my first novel, Jessica's Guide to Dating on the Dark Side, first came out in February, one of the things that took me by surprise was reader reaction to my heroine, Jessica.

Day after day, I received e-mails thanking me for making Jess a size 10 rather than a size 2.

I started wondering… Aren't there other normal girls out there in fictionland? Why do so many people seem surprised that a perfectly regular-sized girl could do extraordinary things – and win the hottest guy – without dropping a pound?

Jess does evolve over the course of the book, in terms of appearance. She starts to take more care with her clothing – but she never dresses like the other kids in school. She also changes her hair – but in a way that is more natural to her, even if it's not trendy.

To me, confidence is about being who you really are… which can sometimes mean embracing aspects of yourself that other people consider flaws.

That's why I made sure Jess didn't crash diet to win Lucius's heart. On the contrary, he's quite taken with her every curve. He loves that she has a "presence."

A lot of readers have responded to that word, and to Lucius's lament that too many American women seem to be struggling to _disappear_.

Now, I know that some of us were born skinny as rails. But some of us weren't.

Me – I spent my teenage years drinking protein shakes to _gain_ weight. But I have a big mouthful of teeth that

that never got straightened and a nose that is most kindly described as "worthy of notice." When it comes right down to it, I'm kind of funny looking… But that's okay. A lot of really cool people have managed to love me anyway.

Now I'm not trying to be preachy about weight or looks. It's just that, for every supermodel, there are a couple million of us "average" people walking around out there. It seems to me that, given how many of us there are, we ought to be really proud of our "presence!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay guys we have a lot to say this week so please read all of this. We know no one likes author's notes but we do have a lot we need to say.**

**First off we would like to say that we are soooooo sorry for not updating so much sooner. It's just that we both had such insane, crazy, extremely busy summers we didn't have any way to update or have the time to update. We know we don't really have any excuse for not updating sooner, but we really did try. So, thank you guys so much for being patient and sticking with us. You guys are amazing and we wouldn't have it any other way! And we feel so bad for not updating sooner, we tried but it seemed every time we were going to something just went wrong.**

**Okay, secondly we would like to say thank you for all the reviews we have received and we appreciate them so much. Looking at our email and seeing all what you guys have to say about us and this story is just so amazing and thank you for that. **

**So it has almost been a full year since we have been writing stories on FanFiction. We thought we would do something different to add and have come up with something. We have decided to do a YouTube series on top of our FanFiction on from our other story "You Know You're Obsessed With Twilight When". Most of you guys have read that list of 1,000 reasons we have created and we thought that you guys would want to know about this. The videos will be us acting out each of the reasons 25 at a time just like the chapters. We will have something for each reason and we would love to hear what you guys have on this and any ideas you may have. They will be greatly appreciated so so so much! There is a poll pertaining to this on our profile. So go vote! Please! **

**Lastly, we would like to say that we should be updating regularly now, but with school back we may be off a couple of days. But that should only be if we get piled on with homework. We plan to continue this as long as we can and as long as you guys want us to. Thanks for everything!**

**-Madi and Sarah-**

**(Mrs. Cullen and Mrs. Black)**


	22. February 12, 2010

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! I've got some bittersweet news for you all, so please read this. It's very important.

Okay, when all that drama went down with Sarah, I thought that I would be able to still continue the Times. I thought, "Hey…I'm better off without her." In all honestly I am. She went her separate way leaving me, but I feel I'm better off.

See, when it all went down I thought that I would still do the Twilighter Times. I even had an update ready and everything. All formatted ready to go. But then just as I was about to upload it I realized something. This was mine and Sarah's thing, and it wouldn't be right without her. So, I decided that I would leave the Times as it is. We had a great time doing it, but it wasn't a "Madi" thing, it was "Sarah and Madi"…the Number-1-Twilighters. I feel like the Times and all of our others stories had a great run, and i hope that you guys feel the same way too.

But I have good news though. If you guys really do want to support me in some way, I have started writing a new story called Dear Liz. It isn't a Twilight fic, it's just my own personal story that I've been working on. It's a romance, and I think that you guys might enjoy it. I will be leaving the link to it on our profile. I hope that you guys can enjoy it as much as you did the times. Honestly, I would trust the feedback coming from you guys than any other people. You guys are amazing!!!!

You all have been absolutely wonderful, and I wouldn't replace you even if it meant I could have Edward Cullen. : ) You guys are sweeter than an autographed copy of Twilight.

-Madi-

(A.K.A. Mrs. Cullen)


End file.
